Otaku Unhinged
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This is one of two revamps of my crossover, Roanapur's Rakyat Mercenaries. After suffering wicked bad cases of boredom, my OC decides to join Lagoon Company and become a mercenary. With a pending war between the Chinese and the Russians comes to a head, it's up to our heroes to face this fight head on. Rated M for being Black Lagoon, and contains OCXRevy and RockXEda. A/U
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

This is one of two revamps to my "Roanapur's Rakyat Mercenaries" Crossover. This is going to be a 100% Black Lagoon Fanfiction. I'll stick to the character's personalities as much as I possibly can with the addition of my OC. This is revamp #1. And I'll probably have to watch the anime and read the manga again and again to get the idea.

Anyway, here's the rundown...After suffering wicked bad amounts of bordem with his mediocre life, My OC "Otaku" looks for an interesting way to make money and have a not so boring life. By Joining Lagoon Company and becoming a hired gun for the mercenary group. As a pending war ensues with Hotel Moscow and the Triads, our heroes get caught in the crosshairs as they fight for the Russians and take down their enemies. With the war closing in and Roanapur being a battleground, it's up to Otaku and Lagoon Company to kick some serious ass! And this is not for the feign of heart, this fanfic is going to have no holds barred violence and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon for that is Rei Hiroe's work and I do thank him for creating a kick ass anime series!

Rating: M for Strong Graphic Violence, Blood And Gore, Adult Language, Nudity, Use of Drugs and Alcohol, and Strong Sexual Content.

Pairings: OCXRevy and RockXEda (If you don't like those pairings, then don't read)

Key: "What the hell?"-Talking

(Man am I bored)-Thinking

[Go Fuck Yourself!]-Translated

*Senpai*-Key notes for the A/N at the beginning or end of the chapter.

Also if anyone wishes to leave a review at any time, please remember to not diss, bomb, or have any negative comments. And I'd like to have people with pen names to PM their reviews, so no anonymous/guest reviews. Plus, before I forget, I don't have spell check so if I screw up, I can't make any promises that I can't spell better.

I do hope you enjoy this fanfiction and would love to hear your feedback!


	2. Boredom

Chapter 1: Boredom

Life for me was a total fucking drag, I needed action...and nothing was really tickling my fancy yet. Video games and Anime were becoming more and more boring by the day and I could know the patterns along with the words of each character. The boring old newspaper came and I decided to see if it was going to be boring again like this stupid life of mine.

(There's gotta be something interesting going on.) I thought to myself, knowing that nothing will ever happen.

I went out and got the newspaper, on the front was a report about some Russian crime syndicate causing mayhem in the southeast china sea. This was starting to strike a harp in my fancy. I then found a help wanted ad, it was for a maritime job which paid good money. The only requirements was I needed to know how to handle guns and I knew how to handle myself on open seas. Now this was getting more and more interesting, I went back inside my house and dialed the number on the ad. It rang a few times and a male voice on the other end answered it.

"Thank you for calling Lagoon Company, How can I help you?" The male voice said by the tone of it, he kinda sounded like a Japanese man.

"Yeah, is this the number for a "Lagoon Company?" If this is, can I speak to the person in charge?" I answered, there was a brief pause with the sound of a burly black dude's voice on the other end.

"This is Dutch, You calling about the position in the paper?" Dutch asked, I was kinda nervous at first thinking that the position was filled and I was going to get screwed out of work.

"Yeah, about that...are you still hiring? Because if you are, I'd like to set up an interveiw." I said trying to keep my cool and hope the job is still open.

"About that, we were just about ready to close that position down and head back without any help. That was until you called, we'll set up an interview with you. How about this afternoon?" Dutch asked, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I wasn't going to let this slide.

"Lemme check my schedule...this afternoon would be perfect. Also in the paper it says a ride will be available if needed. So can I get that as well?"

"Yeah, someone will come and pick you up. What's your address?" Dutch asked. I then gave him my address, and now it was time to play the waiting game. I packed all my belongings I might need if I might not come back along with all my guns. Just then a Hummer came pulling up and there was a Japanese businessman driving with and a Chinese-American woman with tribal tattoos on her right shoulder. I couldn't tell if they were here to pick me up or here to kill me.

"Excuse me, are you the one who called about a job interview? We're here to pick you up." The Japanese businessman said, I then gathered all of my stuff together and placed it in the back. I then climbed in the back seat of the Hummer, and closed the door.

"I don't think we've been introuduced, my name is Roman. What's your's?" I asked, I don't know why I did such a stupid thing though.

"My name is Rock and this is Revy." Rock said as he was driving the vehicle to our destination. As we were heading down the turnpike, I pulled out my iPod and played some Five Finger Death Punch to keep my head from being a block of boredom. Revy then reached back and tapped my leg trying to get my attention. I removed my headphones after pausing the song.

"What are you listening to?" Revy asked, I then had a smirk on my face.

"Question, do you like Heavy Metal? If you do, then I'm listening to Five Finger Death Punch." I answered, she then had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Could you play it for us?" Revy asked, I had my headphones facing out and cranked my iPod loud enough. My song of choice, "The Pride." Revy's eyes were widening as she knew that this was her new favorite song. I even sang along with song, and when we got to our destination...I noticed that there were some men armed with guns as well.

"Hey Dutch, can you tell me why these men are armed?" Rock asked, Dutch then turned to the men.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Try to take him out before he takes you out. And you're going to do the same." Dutch said to me, this was going to be my test.

All the armed men got behind cover and were waiting for me, and to make things more interesting, we're using rubber bullets. As soon as my guns were loaded, it was time to prove myself worthy of being a mercenary. I had to zone myself, I pictured this as a real life first person shooter. I had both my Glocks in each hand and I prefer to be Akimbo styled. Three men opened fire on me but I managed to get behind cover. This was my opportunity to strike. I then climbed onto the crates and made a jump to the enemy as I opened fire on them. They were shot all in the chest and the rubber bullets knocked the wind out of the workers. My guess was that Dutch hired 20 men to test how good I am in battle.

"This place looks really hopping isn't it?" A woman with a scarred face and scars over her chest appeared wearing a red business suit and having a scarred man stand along side her.

"We're testing out the new recruit Balalaika." Dutch informed the Head of the Russian crime syndicate known as Hotel Moscow.

Now it was time for me to be the hunter, I stalked a couple of men and took them down with a pair of back shot and they went down, five down...fifteen to go.

"Comrade Sergeant?" Balalaika asked her second in command, Boris.

"Yes, Kapitan?" Boris replied.

"How many men were able to sign on for this?" She asked.

"We have about 20 men armed and given the proper trainning on how to use guns." Boris answered her question. "So far, the recruit took out five men." He also added. Then four gunshots were heard, and the body count was nine. I then hid in the shadows waiting for another man to show up, as soon as one did. I whistled to get his attention, he came closer to me and I planted a rubber bullet in his head knocking him out.

"Sorry about that." I said as I moved away from the body.

Just then two more guys found the knocked out man and knew I was some where. These guys are making it just too easy. I pulled out my assault rifle and fired two well placed chest shots knocking them out as well. Now it was time for me to hunt the others as well. I kept my rifle at the ready position just in case, when the three men came to me with their guns up. I snuck around in the shadows like last time, flanked the enemy and shot three rounds giving each man a back headshot. The other five were standing in a circle thinking that the boogeyman was coming to get them. I mentally marked the men with a red mark over their heads and fired five rounds taking them down.

"I'll be fucking damned, this guy really knows how to fight." Dutch said, I knew that Taking out all 20 men single handed was an amazing feat.

"So how did I do?" I asked, ready to find out if I had the job or not.

"You passed with flying colors." Dutch said, this was my perfect moment. "Welcome to Lagoon Company." He said as we shook hands.

"Now all we need to do is to give you a new name." Revy said, I was thinking of Otaku.

"How about Otaku?" I asked, Rock kinda liked it.

"Otaku it is." Rock replied.

Thus my job as a mercenary begins!

(A/N: Okay I'm really going to need some reviews if I want to keep this project going here guys. The more reviews and suggestions I get, the more I'll be able to do this fanfiction. And if anyone who faves this, thanks for favoriting it! It means so much when I get some support! Thoughts and suggestions are acceptable as long as you don't diss. And I do hope you guys do read and review this! Thanks very much!)


	3. Otaku Of Roanapur

Chapter 2: Otaku Of Roanapur

_Time Skip to 3 weeks later..._

_Place: Roanapur, Thailand_

_Location: Yellow Flag_

I was enjoying a bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum that I bought off of Bao, and some cheap shot asshole comes out of the fucking blue saying that I was sitting in his spot.

"Hey dipshit, you're sitting in my seat." The punk said, he was looking to tear me a new asshole. But I was not in the mood to move.

"I got news for you, dick breath...I don't see your fucking name on it. So why don't you fuck off and find another fucking chair before I eradicate your piddly ass." I sneered, I finished off another glass of rum, placed the glass down, and poured some more rum into the glass. The cheap shot grabbed me by the collar of my T-shirt.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, you're in my fucking seat. Move!" He said, but I didn't budge.

I was known for being stubborn as an ass as a kid and it still applies. I grabbed his wrist with my left and delivered a right hook to the left side of his face. That managed to get his grip off of my shirt collar, this is my favorite T-shirt. As soon as he got back up, that just made him more pissed off. I then pulled out my Glock Splatter. I usually use him in my left hand, and I use his brother Crimson in my right.

"Here's how this is gonna go down, either you can find another seat and let me go back to my drink, or I can just off you here and now. Either way, I'll be enjoying the rest of my rum peacefully." I said as I was ready to shoot this fucking asshole right in the head. Bao then pulls out his shotgun and points it at me.

"Hey, I just had this place restored, don't ruin it again!" Bao snapped, and I pulled out Crimson and pointed it at Bao.

"I don't have any qualms against you Bao, stay the fuck out of my business!" I retorted in an angered state, where's Revy when you need her. Just then my partner in crime shows up to save the day, she then pulls out her trademarked Sword Cutlass.

"Hey Bao, you shoot my partner, I'll shoot you." Revy said as she had her Sword Cutlass pointed at Bao as well.

"Not you too Revy, what the fuck has this world gone to?" Bao asked, I knew this was going to end with somebody ending up dead.

And I had a score to settle with this fucking prick. The cheap shot tried making another move on me. He tried to retalliate the puch I delivered him, but to no avail. I pointed Splatter at his right leg and shot a hole in the kneecap making him suffer some severe pain. Blood poured out of the fresh wound. But I wasn't done with him yet, I took my right foot and stomped on the wounded knee adding insult to injury.

"You fucking bastard! You're going to pay for this!" The prick said as I was getting sick and tired of listening to him. I then picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You'd better pray to whatever god you believe in, because I can leave you to the Russians and they can make a man like you disappear. But right now, I'll deal with you personally." I said with a Russian accent, I do happen to have a connection to Balalaika and Hotel Moscow since I am with Lagoon Company.

And both factions work side by side, so if any problems come up...then Hotel Moscow can take care of it. But for right now, I needed to take care of this fucking piece of trash while my mood was still foul. I dragged the wounded man out to the street and had him laying on his back.

"Please, show me some mercy. I didn't mean to rush you out of the seat, I swear." The cheap punk said, but he was crying of deaf ears.

"Sorry, I don't carry any mercy in my arsenal of weapons. Just a shit load of guns and ammunition." I said as I placed a headshot right through the man bitch.

My gut was saying that Watsup was going to have a field day with this, and knowing him...he'd just take me in and give me a slap on the wrist. He's the kinda laid back chief of police here. As long as you don't kill somebody with innocent people around, then he won't be bothered. I then spat on the corpse of my enemy for pissing me off, went back inside, and decided to do a little drinking with Revy.

"You know, if Watsup caught you doing that. He might have to give you a slap on the wrist for it." Revy said as she drank a glass of Baccardi.

"Do you think I'm scared of the cops here in Roanapur? I don't think so." I replied as I drank my Captain Morgan's. After a few minutes of drinking and talking, Watsup shows up.

"Which one of you calls himself Otaku?" Watsup asked, and all eyes were on me. Just my fucking luck, I'm gonna have my nuts in a vice here. Watsup then walks over to me. "You're new here, are you Otaku?" Watsup asked.

"What's it to ya? I do have a claim for that little incedent with a witness, it was self defense." I said, but in the end I was cuffed and taken down to the police station with Revy.

As I was placed in the back of the patrol car, I had to be a good little boy and behave myself for the nice policeman. On the ride over, I kept mostly silent unti Watsup had me talking.

"You don't talk much do you?" Watsup asked, this was the response I gave him.

"Anything I say can and will be used against me in the court of law." I replied, but Watsup laughed at that saying.

"We don't use Miranda here, that's only in America." Both Revy and Watsup replied, that was the most fucking stupidest thing that came out of my mouth.

"And I believe the fifth is out the window as well?" I asked, Watsup shot me a weird look.

"Afraid so, and remember, if you're going to kill someone...do it where no one can see and I can practice my golf swings." Watsup advised me, I took his words to heart.

"I'll take that under advisement." I said, and after all was said and done, I was released and just given a warning.

(A/N: Okay guys, I'm really getting geared for this! I'm gonna hopefully keep this up with more support and reviews so please read and review when you get a chance. Remeber not to flame, bomb, or use any negative reviews and also no anonymous/guest reviews. I might sound like a broken record player for this but, I'd like to talk to the ones who review my work! Thanks and hope to see you in the next chapter!)


	4. Bad Company

Chapter 3: Bad Company

I had to join Rock in running some errands for the company, Dutch took Revy and Benny to work on the Black Lagoon. As we drove to our first destination, Rock knew how silent I was since this was going to be a long trip.

"You're really quiet, is there something on your mind?" Rock asked me, and he struck a conversation with me.

"Actually, since you struck a conversation with me. I kinda keep quiet if there's nothing to talk about." I replied, and we stopped over at Rowan's place where we needed to drop off a delivery for him.

"Well, this must be the new fish for Lagoon Company, and you're akimbo style like Revy. Speaking of which, where is she?" Rowan asked, I then handed him the invoice of the product that he wanted.

"Our leader Dutch, asked for her services. Anyway if you want the product, you'll find it a dock seven." I said, Rowan then looked at the invoice with a very surprised look.

"Man, how's someone like me supposed to get a drink around here? Taxes for liquor are sure as hell going up." Rowan said, there wasn't anything I could do.

"Well, we could always send it back. But we'd jepordize our Company and Hotel Moscow." I retorted, this job was soon done after and it was time to pick up some other equipmnet at the Rip-Off Church.

As soon as we got to the church, we were greeted by sister Eda. She's one of the nuns that runs the chruch and she also works for the CIA. Plus she has the hots for Rock because she always pines Revy if she tried him yet.

"Hey Rocky Baby, who's this guy with you?" Eda asked, she was curious why Dutch sent me and not Revy with him.

"This is our new recruit, he's going by the name of Otaku. Dutch asked him to do some errands with me this time." Rock said, we then were invited to the church for some tea.

"So you must be the new recruit people have been talking about, there are those have made you a marked man. If I were you, I'd be watching my back." Sister Yolanda said, I took the head nun's advice to heart.

"I'll take those words to heart." I said, I then handed an order slip to Eda in which she handed it to Yolanda.

"May I ask who needs a SPAS-12 shotgun?" Sister Yolanda asked, it was for me though, as a back up plan.

"Actually I need it in case things start going south here and I need to defend myself." I said, she thought it was a good idea. And so I got my SPAS-12 shotgun. Then a bell started to ring, it was time for mass.

"I'm afraid that it's time for mass Gentlemen, see yourselves out would you?" Yolanda said, and we made one final stop for a bite to eat.

I noticed as I sat down and Rock was getting us some food, there were some men armed with guns. Looks like a bit of a problem, they might be here for me or are they also mercenaries looking to make a buck.

"Hey Rock, make sure you don't anything with shellfish in it, I'm allergic to it." I said noting Rock on my allergen issue.

Luckily he got the memo, and he didn't want me dead either. Just then within eyesight, a car came pulling up.

"What are you looking at?" Rock asked, He knew what I was looking at as he turned around to see a black sedan with tinted windows.

The men two tables across from us pulled out their guns, and the black sedan pulled up to us. Something tells me that we're about to have a major gunfight here. Just then the men got up and pulled their guns out. I was hoping for a peaceful lunch with Rock. Was it so hard to ask for?

"Hey Rock, this might get a little hairy here. I think it would be best, if you found some place to hide until this is over. Better yet, try to see if you can call Revy for some back up." I said as I handed him my phone, Rock made a mad dash for safety leaving me to fend for myself.

"Are you the one who calls himself, Otaku?" One of the men asked, he was he was armed with a Heckler and Koch semi auto pistol. He then pointed it straight at my face, that's when I pulled out my new buddy. Tombstone, a fully custom SPAS-12 shotgun.

"So what if I am?" I asked, I forgot that I also had my iPod and my headphones with me.

"Chang wants to see you, either you can come with us peacefully or we can fight it out. Your choice." The gunman said, I then pulled out my iPod and scrolled through the music until I found my anthem.

[Song: Bad Company Band: Five Finger Death Punch Genre: Metal]

I then pressed play and song started out a little slow and I fired off a few rounds with Tombstone in hand. As I shot the shotgun, three men were taken out with three mighty blasts. Their bullet riddled corpses dropped like sacks of potatoes. The sedan then speeds up to me and the driver pulls out a MAC-10 machine pistol out and tries to shoot me but I managed to duck at the last second as the gun rips through the enemies like a hot knife through butter. I then got up and pulled out my Glocks, I carefully walked over to the front of the car, to figure out if they're friend or foe. The two men in the car got out with their hands in the air.

[Song Ends]

"Don't shoot, Balalaika sent us to protect you." The Brown spiky haired man said, I then holstered my Glocks knowing if they work for Balalaika, then they're friends of the Lagoon company.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, my name is Otaku. And the Japanese businessman over there is my partner Rock. Rock, it's okay to come out." I said calling Rock out, and he came out from behind the building.

"Yeah sorry about that, I really don't do any gun violence whatsoever." Rock confessed, as he bowed as a sign of respect.

"Not a problem, my name is Jason, and this man with a mohawk here is Sora." Jason introduced him and his partner to us.

"It's good to know that we haven't lost anyone to Chang yet. You see, after what we heard at the Yellow Flag, that was one of Chang's men. And there might be a pending war coming between Chang and Balalaika." Sora stated, I now know that he isn't the silent type at all.

Meanwhile, Chang was informed that the men he sent out to collect me were all eradicated from the face of not only Roanapur but the planet as well.

"Well played Balalaika, but you're little golden boys are nothing more than pawns in this little game." Chang said as he moved a knight to take out a pawn. This was going to be a deadly game of chess.

(A/N: Well I hope this greases the wheels for the pending war coming soon. I'll try to fill in as much as I can and try to have some pending vendettas as well for this story. I hope you guys enjoy this and hope to get some reveiws as well. Anyway, I'd like to thank Punshier7111 for faving this story and I do hope to get some reveiws soon there people. Thanks for the support and see you in the next chapter.)


	5. The Fist Vs The Dragon

Chapter 4: The Fist Vs The Dragon

When word got back to Chang, he was getting more and more mad about me killing more and more of his men.

"God damnit! I gave them specific instructions to bring me Otaku and they all got shot up to fucking shit!" Chang cursed, then his phone rang. Chang picked up the reciever. "This is Chang." He said into the phone.

"Hello Chang, I have a message for you from Otaku. He says, 'If you want to see me, you'll have to come personally not send your little goonies after me.' Anyway, how's life treating you?" Balalaika said on the other end, Chang was getting ever so infuriated with that saying but he didn't manage to go all ape shit.

"If Otaku is there, then put him on the line. I have some words to say to that sorry little piece of shit." Chang demanded and Balalaika handed me the phone.

"Well, I take it you got the memo. But before you go all ape shit on me, I'd like to say something." I said, but Chang cut me off.

"Listen to me, you're going to be paying the piper real soon my friend! Pieces of shit like you and Balalaika have no place here in Roanapur." Chang stated, but I cleared my throat.

"I wasn't done talking yet, so you'd better listen good you inspector Tequila wannabe! The deepest circle of hell is for traitors, and I'll send you there personally. And before I go, lemme share a little 'Divine Comedy,' by Dante. 'Through me, lies the great city of woe. Through me, lies the path to everlasting pain. Abandon all hope all ye who enter here.'" I said as I hung up the phone.

"Verdict?" Balalaika asked, I gave her a stern look and had to tell her something.

"We might have a war on our hands, and I bet Chang put a bounty on my head as well." I said as I saw a bunch of cars outside the window, Chang's goonies again probably.

This was just going to be one of many sparks that will ignite this international war between the Chinese and Russian crime syndicates. Chang really wanted me, and he's flexing his muscles to make sure I won't mess with him. Luckily Revy was with me in case something like this would happen, and I was itching for a really good gunfight. Chang must've sent a good 30-50 men all I needed was me, Revy and hopefully with Balalaika's support, Boris.

"Say Kapitan, can I please borrow Boris for a few minutes?" I asked, she looked at her second in command.

"Comrade sergeant, aid Otaku any way you can along with Two hands." Balalaika said ordering her underboss to aid us.

"Very well, Kapitan." Boris said, as the three of us headed outside, the leader then said.

"Just give us the Fist of Roanapur, Chang has no qualms against Hotel Moscow." The lead thug said.

Everyone had their guns trained on us, my fingers were starting to itch and I was yearning for a good gunfight. I pulled out my iPod and had a good idea for some good music to play. I was having a plan of attack playing in my head.

"Revy, you take out the guys on the right. Boris, you're on the left. As for me, I'll be going right up the middle." I said, as we started to go to attack positions...I pressed play on my iPod.

[Song: You're Going Down (Explicit) Band: Sick Puppies Genre: Alternative]

"You want me, come and get me Jackasses!" I insulted my enemies as they started to open fire.

I returned fire killing three using nine bullets two in the chest and one in the head. The three men I killed all dropped like flies, Revy took out seven with Sword Cutlasses. She was an expert shooter, and I envy the way she can use her pistols. As the bloody corpses of her fallen enemies hit the ground, she meant business. I continued shooting and Boris using his expertise on the enemy as well shot up a good ten thugs. I continued to shoot and kill more men filling all of these thugs with bullet holes and making swiss cheese out of Chang's available men. The leader was left cowering like a little fucking baby, he didn't know who the fuck he was dealing with. I picked him up and threw him onto the hood of a nearby car they came in. With my pistol pointing down at my enemy, all you could see was the glare of my glasses as I looked down at my survivng enemy.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" The thug leader said, as my trigger finger was getting more and more itchy.

"Simple, your corpse is going to be the sign for Hotel Moscow to the Triads. 'Don't fuck with us!' Is the message that you'll be sending to your boss Chang. I'll be seeing you real soon in hell." I said as I blew the last man's brains out and his blood hit my face.

This was our masterpiece, a violent but beautiful display of art. Bloody corpses, bullet casings, and a whole lot of spent lead. It's these moments that I enjoy very much, as long as I'm with my comrades. I'm hoping we could get a job soon or if we can get an opportunity to kill Chang and his followers.

I then took a nice hot shower and Revy joined me in my apartment. She sat on my bed and knew it was going to be a while before we had another job. So in the meantime, it was just me and Revy. I didn't know if there was some kinda chemistry between us, but if the moment presented itself...I'd be on her in a heartbeat. As I washed away the blood and dirt from my skin, my sexual estacy was kicking in. Was I really having a thing for her? Would she kill me if I had sex with her? Those words swirled in my head, and the heat was also affecting my head as well. I forgot to get my clean clothes, so I wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door and Revy was in my bed completely naked.

"Well, what are you waiting for? A grand invitation? This is your bed, come on in. Also remove the towel." Revy said as I walked over to the bed.

I then removed the towel and slipped under the sheet with Revy. If this was a dream, give me three more hours! Revy sat on top of me, she then rode me in the cowgirl position. I placed my hands onto her breasts as she continued going up and down on me. I can't believe I was doing the infamous Two Hands of Roanapur. As each thrust we made between each other was more and more satisfying, it was time for me to shoot my load.

"I'm going to come Revy." I said trying to hold back if she didn't want it.

"It's okay, come inside." Revy said, as we were about to be taken to the promise land and I released all I had inside of her.

Boy do I fell like a total idiot! I forgot to use a condom, hopefully Revy's on birth control. Time passed and it was night time in Roanapur. The stars are out and there's a lot of things going on. Lord only knows what's going to happen next.

(A/N: Well guys, I wanted to add a lemon in here one of at least a few if you don't mind. I usually go by the rule of thumb, every tenth act of violence deserves a sex scene. All I ask for now is just a review or more faves and follows! Anyway, I'm gonna call it good for this chapter and lemme know if you would like to see something or how to tweak my story up. Also, before I forget, Jason and Sora are a couple of OC characters as well. They're Americans like Revy, Otaku, Dutch, and Benny. So I do hope you enjoy this and see you in the next chapter!)


	6. Welcome To The Pride!

Chapter 5: Welcome To The Pride!

As soon as the next day came around, the A/C just shit the bed. And we're looking at another hot day! I was laying with Revy on the bed. We were still naked from having sex and I was sweating buckets. So I got out of bed and headed over to the refridgerator to get a bottle of water.

"Hey what are doing up?" Revy asked me, as she got out of the sheet and she showed off her her nude body.

"I needed some water, so I got out of bed to get some." I said, Revy then got dressed, after I finished off my bottle of water, I also got dressed.

This was going to be one hell of a day. We then headed over to the Lagoon Company office and waited for what we should do next. I knew for a fact, Chang was gunning for me and hard. But I'm getting sick and tired being on the defensive, I'd say it's time for me to hurt Chang. But how? How do I hurt Chang? Just then there was a knock on the door, I lit a cigarette and exhaled some smoke. Dutch opened the door and Chang entered along with some armed bodyguards. Chang then drew his pistol and pointed it straight at me, and in return, I drew Splatter and pointed him at Chang.

"You have the right to take my life Chang. But know, I'll also take your's." I said as I had my index finger itching to pull the trigger on my buddy.

"You Americans are always the cocky cowboys. That' s going to be your undoing." Chang said, he was ready to shoot as well. Revy and Dutch then drew their guns and pointed them at Chang.

"We don't take too kindly to those who point a gun at one of my coworkers." Dutch said as he cocked the hammer of his .44 revolver.

"Listen to me Chang, you fucking put a bullet in Otaku and I'm gonna lay waste to you and your gang." Revy spat as she too wanted to put a bullet in Chang.

"Have you forgotten about me as well Chang?" Balalaika said as she came into the office.

She then pulled out a Sig Sauser, and pointed it at Chang as well, Boris did the same with his piece. We were all in the middle of the biggest fucking standoff in Roanapur. She knows if Chang kills me now, then all bets are off. And a war will be brewing here in Roanapur.

"I'd pick my battles wisely Chang, 'Cause I got friends in high places." I said as I holstered my pistol.

Chang still had his gun pointed at me, but with a slight of hand, I disarmed Chang. The Triad bodyguards were pointing their guns at me so I shot their kneecaps and both men crashed to the floor.

"God damn it!" One of the bodyguards cursed as he held the wounded knee I shot at.

"You got some balls shooting at my men. I'd give you that." Chang said as he took the gun back and holstered it.

"Consider that your only warning. Next time, you and your men won't be so lucky." I retorted, in the back of my head, I wanted to kill fucking Chang for being an incompitent asshole.

"Who do you think you are? Some bullshit mercenary looking for things to shoot at?!" Chang snapped, but this gave me a good analogy between me and Chang.

"Ya know, that could be true. But how I see myself, is to be like Max Payne. A former New York cop gone all shoot 'em up style." I stated myself as the ficticious video game character.

They even made a movie with Mark Whalburg as the famous gun toting former New York cop. But they considered it a crappy movie.

"As you should know, Max Payne is a lot like an American version of inspector Tequila. I'd be careful if I were you Chang." Balalaika said, she did place both my analogy and Chang's together. Since Chang mostly resembled inspector Tequila.

"Alright, Max. I'll let this incedent slide, but mark my words...if you as toy with me or my crew, I'll send you to hell." Chang said, I had a certain hatred boiling in me for Chang.

"Actually, I have no love for you Chang nor your Triad piece of shit gang. And I'll be the one to send you to hell before I go. I'll be looking forward to our final showdown between each other, Tequila." I said with a smirk on my face.

Just then, a group of cars came screaming out of nowhere. This was time to get my inner violent me to come out and play. Revy pulled out her Sword Cutlasses, and I pulled out Crimson&Splatter. It was time for the Lagoon Company gunslingers to have their violent fun. Before I left the office, I booted up my laptop and pulled my iTunes.

[Song: The Pride Artist: Five Finger Death Punch Genre: Heavy Metal]

Revy then kicked down the door as the hit men were about to swarm this place. We both went out guns a blazing, I took care of the men on the left, and Revy took care of the men on the right. As I fired my guns, I took out three men that were guarding the back hallway. All with head and chest shots, and their lifeless corpses dropped to the ground. The blood of the fallen poured out of the bullet holes and made pools on the floor. I treaded through the pools of blood as the soles of my shoes collected the bright red substance.

"What's your call, Otaku?" Revy asked, I figured going upstairs and dealing with the enemy on the roof, while she headed downstairs to pick off the ground level thugs.

"I'm going for the roof, you head down to the street." I said, just then Dutch came out with an M-700 Intervention sniper rifle with supressor attachment.

"Otaku, if you're going to the roof, take this with you!" Dutch said as he tossed me the sniper rifle and I caught it.

"Thanks Dutch, I'll be back with it!" I said as I headed for the roof.

More hit men were waiting for me on the upper stairway to the roof, with bullets in my guns and breath in my lungs...I made for cover, and took them out with a jump dive into the enemy firing my guns and nailing them with body shots. As I got back up, I headed for the door. Revy was outside shooting at the enemy from ground level but there were enemy snipers trying to take her out.

"Where the fuck are you Otaku?!" Revy spat, she needed my assist.

I then breached the door leading to the rooftop taking out a stationed sniper and using the rifle Dutch gave me, it was payback time! I got into a sniper position and layed flat on my stomach. I needed to take out the snipers before they take Revy out. There had to be at least seven of them, and this was going to be like a free for all shoot 'em up. I found the first sniper and shot him right in the head. The second was hiding in a window left of where the first sniper was, I saw him and also blew his brains out. The third was on a roof across from me, but he was in camo. I spotted him by his camo and shot him like I did his buddies. I also had a walkie talkie with me in case anyone needs to get in contact with me.

[Song Ends]

"Otaku, you there?" Rock said on the portable device.

"Go." I replied.

"Chang's calling off the hit men, and he's leaving. What do you want to do?" Rock asked, I needed to hurt Chang for what he's doing.

"Ask Balalaika for Chang's businesses. I want to destroy Chang's Empire." I answered. As soon as Chang left, it was time for Lagoon Company to regroup and come up with an attack stratagey.

(A/N: Okay, I'm gonna call it good here. I could really use some reviews, if not one. I mean, I need some input on what needs to be tweaked, and how to make this fanfiction better. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome, I still only ask for no flaming or any anonymous/guest reviews. Unti the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Recollection

Chapter 6: Recollection

(Opening A/N: I'm really stressed out and I'm also going to do a filler chapter, the reason why I skipped over three weeks is to get the Triad/Hotel Moscow vendetta off the ground, and I'll fill you in on some things along with some blanks, So here we go!)

As I laid on my bed, I had the mother of all pain hit my diaphragm. Dutch hit me there during one of the trainning sessions of his.

_Flashback to 3 weeks ago..._

I was strapped to a chair, trying to take whatever type of punishment Dutch can dish out. I also had my glasses removed, so it won't break if Dutch punches me in the face.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work, in case you get caught by the enemy, under any circumstances, don't give away any important information. Ready?" Dutch asked, I nodded as a sign that I was ready as I'll ever be.

"Do your worst Dutch, and don't go easy on me." I answered, Dutch then began circling me like an interrogator would.

"What's your name?" Dutch asked as he made a complete circle, this was going to be lots of fun.

"Joe Mama!" I answered laughing at the joke name, Dutch then punched me in the face for that little insult.

"Who do you work for?" Dutch asked as if he was a real interrogator, but the objective of this was not to spill secrets.

"I don't work for anyone, so go fuck yourself." I said, and Dutch punched me in the face again but harder.

I spat some blood out as he gave me a cut lip. The blood then trickled down the lower lip making me look like a vampire. Dutch was really putting me through some serious hell. But I kinda like this, I gotta be prepared for anything. Dutch then wound up for another punch, and this time it landed into my diaphragm and knocked the wind out of me and I blacked out from lack of oxygen. As soon as I came to, I felt like getting hit by freight train in the gut.

"How do you feel?" Dutch asked as he untied the ropes from my wrists and ankles.

"After I recouperate from this, let's go again." I said wanting to continue this exercise.

The next day, I sat back down and Dutch tied my wrist and ankles to the chair. I wasn't going to spill the beans on my crew or Hotel Moscow. If it ever came down to it, I would sacrifice myself for Lagoon Company and Balalaika as well. I made a commitment that I'd protect the ones that I'm most loyal to. And also not share any of their secrets. Revy was sitting there with an AK-74, my guess was that it too was a part of the interrogation program.

"You feel like talking yet?" Dutch asked, I was ready for whatever pain either Revy or Dutch was about to dish out.

"Bring it old man, I can handle any punishment you can dish out." I said, Revy took the butt stock of the rifle and slammed it right where it counts, in my family jewels. "GOOD MORNING!" I shouted as I felt the pain just rush to my stomach.

"Who do you work, for and what are their plans?" Revy asked this time, she looked like she wanted in as well.

"So you're having this chick ask the questions for you?" I asked, playing along with this scenario. Dutch conked me in the back of the head.

"I ask the questions! She's helping me get to the point!" Dutch snapped, and I was on the verge of losing it.

"Maybe you can both get fucked!" I sneered, and Revy using the buttstock of rifle strikes me in the face rendering me into a concussion. And as soon as I woke up, I had a mother of all headaches.

"Well Otaku, I'm happy to say this, you passed with flying colors." Dutch said as he took my right arm and wrapped it around his neck, Revy did the same with my left arm and they helped me to the office so I could lie down and recouperate.

_Time jump to two weeks ago..._

After I was cleared for more trainning, Benny was going to teach me how to hack a computer and steal valuable information. He bought a dummy computer for me to test on. My head was still throbbing from that concussion I suffered that previous week. But I needed the skills to help me in the life that is to come for me. Benny had some old information regarding some old enemies of Hotel Moscow stored on this computer. My objective is to crack this computer and get the info before someone sees me breaking into this machine. Rock was going to be the one to check up on this computer. Benny started the stopwatch and I got busy cracking the system. After a few tries with the password...I got in and copied all the files onto the flash drive that I would use for any info that I collect.

"C'mon, C'mon, load up you piece of crap." I said as I tried to get the info off of the computer.

As soon as the files were copied, I quickly turned off the computer and hid before Rock could see me using it. Benny stopped the watch as soon as Rock came into the room.

"One minute and thirty nine seconds, not a bad run." Benny said as he showed me my time.

Soon after I was getting better and better. After that, I focused on lockpicking and bomb making. Don't ask me why I needed those skills, I figured it might come in handy one of these days. A couple days later, I tried hot wiring a car in case I needed to get out of a sticky situation. I had the wires connected together and tried to make a circut, with a little luck and some skill, the car started. And I drove off like nothing ever happened. I just hope Watsup's not gonna get on my case about this. And I totally forgot, this is Roanapur, cops aren't going to deal with something trivial as Gran Theft Auto. Outta sight outta mind, as Watsup would say. And luckily there wasn't anyone noticing me steal a good car.

_Fast Forward to last week..._

Now came for the final test, how to handle guns in a dire situation. Revy was testing me this time. I needed to shoot first before the red light above the target lights up. And you should know that red means dead, as soon as I got into position...it was go time. I ran for the first cover I could see. The light above the first target was on, as soon as it was off...I took it down. There were three targets in the next room, I waited for the lights to turn off and when they did, I shot them before they could turn back on. Now for five, same idea. Wait 'til the lights are off and shoot, I kept going until I reached the end. There were two targets blocking the exit, I was hiding behind a corner and the red lights were on, as soon as the lights shot off, my guns went to work taking out the last two targets.

"Not Bad, I think you're ready for the real deal." Revy said, I knew that I'd be as ready as I'll ever be.

"You know, I'd like to thank all of you for teaching me how to be a mercenary. You, Dutch, Rock, and Benny. Thanks from the bottom of my heart." I said trying to open up to Revy, she then held out a fist and we knuckle bumped.

_Present Day..._

As I laid in my bed, there was a knock at my door, I grabbed my pistol and headed cautiosly over to the door afraid it might be a hit man trying to take me out.

"Otaku, you there? It's me Revy." Revy said, I slid the gun into the back of my pants, undid the latches and locks on the door, and let my partner inside.

"You weren't followed were you?" I asked as I closed the door and locked it.

"No, if I was followed, I'd start shooting." Revy replied, knowing what to say, I had to see what she wanted from me.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked, She then pulled out a bottle of booze and pulled up a chair.

"I'd thought we could talk as friends." Revy said as I grabbed a couple of glasses with ice. I set one glass in front of Revy and she poured herself a drink and when she finished it was my turn.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, Revy then leaned in so it's between me and her.

"It's about big sis and Chang. They've been at each others throats before you came into this equation. Big sis wants Chang dead and Chang wants big sis dead too." Revy said, and I was stuck in the crossfire along with Lagoon Company. "How do you feel about Chang?" Revy asked, I flat out hated that Chinese piece of shit.

"I heard from Balalaika once that Chang used to be a cop before he murdered his fellow policemen and that my friends in a kind of guy that would top my shit list. I fucking flat out hate him for what he does." I answered honestly.

Even though he might be a mentor to Revy, he still needs to die by my hands. I then took a fast swig of the booze Revy brought with her. I still consider Revy as a partner and a friend. I'd even walk through hell fire to make sure that she lives and Balalaika as well. Revy noticed that I had a questioned look on my face.

"What's on your mind?" Revy asked

"What would you say, if I told you that I'd walk through hell fire to make sure that both Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow stay afloat, would you consider me your partner?" I asked.

"I'll consdier you anything that you want us to be. I'd do the same for you, like when I had to be partners with Rock, it took me a while to get used to him. Now we got you, we're all in this together." Revy said as she shook hands on our little parnter pact we just renewed.

(A/N: Now I feel totally relieved, I'll probably might throw another filler chapter in if anyone is lost. Also, I do not take kindly to those who bomb my work. Seriously, what the hell people?! You don't know how much effort and time I usually take to improve myself. Little by little, bit by bit, I keep looking for ways to improve each chance I get! And if anyone starts making fun of how I had lived my life, try putting yourself in my shoes. You'll probably feel the same way too. One more thing, and you better mark my words: I'm going to see this story to the very end. Now thoughts and ideas are always accepted, don't flame or bomb. Can't make any promises about spelling, and also, If you have a pen name, please allow me to PM you if you do tend to review! Thank you!)


	8. Chang's New Player

Chapter 7: Chang's new player

(Opening A/N: I'll try my best to create a story line for people to follow, but I can't make any promises I can't keep like that. Also I'm going to create a new enemy for our anti-heroic mercenaries to fight. He'll be joining Chang and the Triads from China as a Triad hit man. You might have to pay attention in this chapter for this assassin's name. He's going to be full blooded Chinese and has worked with the Triad killing wise guys. So without ado, here's the next chapter.)

On a ship heading for Roanapur, a slender Asian man with white hair and sunglasses was standing looking at the city of Roanapur. He held a picture of me in his right hand, as he smoked a cigarette. He carried a platinum .50 caliber Desert Eagle, and his sights were set on me.

[You better pray to your god, that I don't find you and I don't put a bullet in your head.] The assassin said in Cantonese, meanwhile...Revy and I were doing some daytime drinking.

I had a bottle of Captain Morgan's and Revy with her Bacarrdi. We were planning on putting our inner drunks on. Bao was getting more and more irratated at me and Revy getting drunk.

"Hey Revy, tell your boyfriend to take it easy. I don't want to deal with two drunks in my bar." Bao said but Revy snarled at the saying.

"Otaku's not my boyfriend Bao! We're more like friends with benefits." Revy replied to the bartender.

"I second that, besides...there are things that make us alike and we do have our differences." I added, I then poured myself another glass of Captain Morgan's rum.

"Why don't you drink Bacarrdi instead?" Revy asked, but I had to turn her down, I was more happy with Captain Morgan's.

"Bacarrdi tastes like it came out of a Cuban's asshole after he was absodomized by another Cuban." I said as I downed another glass of spiced rum. Revy was sitting there laughing at that statement.

"You got one sick sense of humor Otaku." Revy said catching her breath, I had a bit of a chuckle come out me as well.

"Thank my dad, he's the one who genetically gave me my sense of humor." I added. Just then the front doors opened and a group of thugs armed with Assault rifles and semi automatic weapons appeared behind us.

"Are you the one who calls himself Otaku? We've heard that Chang put a nice bounty on your head." The bounty hunter leader said, but I was in no mood to be bothered.

I took the bottle of rum that I was drinking and smashed it against the man's skull as pieces of broken glass shattered all over his head. But I wasn't done with him yet. I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close.

"Listen up you dumb nut pieces of fucking shit! I'm not in the fucking mood to be bothered and if you or your little lackeys have any problems with me, Lagoon Company, Hotel Moscow or any of our known afilliates, I'd suggest that you'd get the memo and tell Chang, I'm not for sale." I said trying to keep my cool, Revy then pulls out both of her Sword Cutlasses.

"Hey dipshits! You mess with him, you mess with me also!" Revy said as she was revved up for a fight.

I then balled a fist and swung at the leader of the group as he went lights out. As his unconscious body dropped to the floor, the rest of the men knew that Revy and I meant some serious fucking business. Meanwhile the assassin has reached Roanapur, he get's off the boat and Chang's lieutenant collects the Triad gangster and brings him to Chang. As soon as they reach Chang's mansion the assassin removes his sunglasses and presents himself.

"Mr. Chang, I have heard word that you need someone of high importance removed from your side." The assassin said in English with a Chinese accent.

"Ah yes, the infamous Mad Dog of the Triad, Pao Ling. I do need someone taken care of, he goes by the name of Otaku and he rolls with Lagoon Company. Word is, he's being backed by Balalaika and the Russian of Hotel Moscow. And to top it all off, the Russians are planning on brining in the Irish Mafia as well. Then it'll be one big clusterfuck waiting to happen." Chang said trying to piece this all together.

Then a smile cracked on Chang's face, he knew for a fact that if he had Pao Ling to do his dirty work, then he'd be heading straight for the top where he belongs and he can crush Balalaika. This was turning into a red letter day for Chang and his crew. Meanwhile, Revy and I were looking into who we can trust in case all falls short.

"If we can pool our money together, why don't we hire Sawyer, Lotton, and ShenHua?" I asked, it could work with the love/hate relationship between ShenHua and Revy and we could use friends in high places as well. I secretly had 3/4 of $1,000,000 stashed and now it was time to use it. Revy then dialed the number to contact ShenHua. The phone rang on the other end, and ShenHua was getting out of the shower.

"Ai-yah! Why nobody answer phone?" She said as she picked it up, "This is ShenHua, what do you want?" ShenHua asked, I had a smirk on my face. I just wanted to see or hear what her reaction is to my proposal.

"I got a proposition for you, Sawyer, and Lotton. How would like to earn 250 grand a piece?" I asked, and there was a slight pause on the other end.

"I'm listening, I think we could do with some serious cash." ShenHua said, I then knew that with the right help, we could be able to take down Chang and the Triad of Roanapur.

"Meet us at the Lagoon Company office, we'll discuss our further agreements if desired." I said, then I hung up and handed the phone back to Revy.

"So do we have a deal?" Revy asked, I informed Revy that we were going to have a few friends over at the office to discuss business with.

(A/N: Alright, I'm gonna call it good here. I'm going to need some positive reviews or some ideas and suggestions on how to make this fanfiction better to counteract that bomb from a previous fanfic writer. If anyone has ideas or suggestions, please feel free to share with me. More reviews/faves I get, the more likely to be inspired to write this. Remember, no flaming and no anonymous/guest reviews, Thank you!)


	9. Cat And Mouse-Part 1

Chapter 9: Cat and Mouse-Part 1

After all was said and done, I needed to come up with an attack stratagey. Just then I recieved a text from my friend Jason. He said that Chang hired an assassin from China to take me out. His name is Pao Ling and he was given the nickname, "Mad Dog of the Triad."

"So, Chang hired a new golden boy thus sending three of his top hit men out to pasture?" I said referring to ShenHua, Sawyer, and Lotton.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and I opened it. ShenHua, Sawyer, and Lotton all came in and sat in some chairs. I sat down on the couch along side Revy.

"Are you sure you want to trust Chinglish, Spooky and The Wizard?" Revy asked, sure they might be losers but they lost work so I think it'd benefit for all of them to exact their revenge on the one who cut their ties with Chang.

"There's an old saying to this, 'Payback's a bastard, and so am I.' And Chang's gonna get his real soon." I retorted, I was looking for all out war with the Chinese crime syndicate.

"Have you forgotten why we here? We still need to discuss business." ShenHua said, it's a good thing that she said something 'cause I was about to lose mt train of thought.

"Right, thanks for reminding me ShenHua, How would you like to earn $250,000 a piece?" I asked, and everyone gave me their undivided attention.

"What do we have to do to earn that money?" Lotton asked, Revy then came up with an answer.

"Otaku here went ahead and pissed Chang off so bad, that he's planning on taking out everyone who's close to him. But that's where you come in" Revy said as she smoked a cigarette.

"Okay, here's the lowdown...Chang has put a bounty on my head, since he laid you guys off to get a new guy. I figured that with the money I scrapped up, I'll hopefully have you guys to my advantage. Listen, Chang and his golden boy are _my_ kills. Everyone else is fair game. What do you say?" I said, Lotton then stood up along with Sawyer and ShenHua.

"We're in. Since you're now our new boss, we'll protect you and make that money easily." Lotton said, that cracked a smile on my face. I knew that this was going to get a little interesting.

"I got the information you might need to take down Chang." Rock said as he came out to the meeting spot and placed a map with the marked locations of Chang's businesses and points where Chang makes the most money.

"We hit these spots, then we hurt Chang so bad...he won't know which way's up." I said, I was really going to enjoy this war to the last man standing.

[Meanwhile with Pao Ling...]

A man was tied up and on the verge of being tortured for my whereabouts.

"Where can I find this so called, 'Otaku of Roanapur?'" Pao Ling said as he was about ready to put some jumper cables on the man.

"Name doesn't ring a bell." The man said, he refused to give my location away.

Pao Ling then placed the jumper cables on the dude giving him the mother of all shocks to the gentitals. The man screamed in pain as the electricity flowed through his body. But he refused to answer the assassin's question. The shocking continued until he died from heart failure due to the amount of voltage being placed on the heart.

[Damn it! Looks like it's back to square one. Is there anyone who might have information on where the Otaku is hiding?] Pao Ling said to his fellow men in Cantonese.

Just then, one of the Triad that also worked for Chang handed the assassin a picture of Rock. This was going to spell out bad news for Lagoon Company if Rock was captured by the Triads and tortured to death like the poor soul who didn't tell them what they wanted to know. And they knew that Rock was deeply connected to me and Lagoon Company.

"Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima, I'll be squeezing the information I need from you real soon my friend." Pao Ling also added in English. He slid the picture of Rock into the pocket inside his jacket so he can keep it for future reference.

[Now back to Lagoon Company]

"Now as you guys can tell, Chang's in charge of all the opium in the Golden Triangle. If we torch some of them and he'll be losing money hand over fist." Rock said as he pointed to the drug fields.

This was going to be like kicking the proverbial Hornet's nest. And I was going to enjoy every second of it. If we were going to do this, we'd better strike while the iron's hot. We only get one chance at this and opportunities like this don't pop up again. This was the plan, we kill the guards around the fields, then we take some gasoline and pour it over the opium and start some fires. My inner pyromaniac was screaming for joy on this idea. Now it was time to get to work.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay, I'm seriously getting sick and tired of getting bombed here and it's starting to piss me the hell off! I don't know what the fuck a Gary Sue is and I really don't care! And to those who say RockXRevy forever, Meh, :/ To each his own. I'm the kinda guy that likes to experiment with things instead of doing things by the book. Anyway, if I say it once, I'll say it again. I'm doing this story, and I'll finish it. And if you feel like bombing me play this song before you do, "Beautiful" by Eminem. Ideas, Suggestions and ways to make this story better, *I.E. What the characters need to do, how to spice up the war, who needs to beat somebody up, ETC.* are always welcome. I still ask for no flaming, bombing, or negative comments. 'Cause they're really getting old. And no anonymous/guest reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this


	10. Cat And Mouse-Part 2

Chapter 10: Cat and Mouse-Part 2

(Opening A/N: Apologies if I was being a little too harsh on my previous author's note, I just get like super angry when I get bombed and disrespected. But if you point things out politely and show me a bit of respect with your reviews, then you can have some of my respect in return. Anyway, here's the next chapter...)

After all was said and done, I needed to clarify something with Rock.

"Rock, you don't have to do this with me. If you wanna back out now, just say so. I'll understand." I said to Rock, but Rock refused to back out.

"No way Otaku, this might be your war. But I'm in this with you until the very end. We all have your back, Dutch, Revy, Benny, and I will all be behind you." Rock said as held out a fist and we knuckle bumped one another. That was our way of having one another's backs.

Rock and I got busy putting some bombs together, since he wasn't in the killing business like me, Dutch, or Revy, he was going to have front row seats for a good fireworks show. The explosive of choice for this job, good old fashioned C4. But for that special kick, I had some canisters of napalm. I made a total of 12 fire bombs. Okay this was it, it was time to send Chang the biggest "Fuck You" ever made in history.

[12 hours later at the golden triangle]

"Alright guys, this it it. It's time to fuck up Chang and he's gonna be screwed big time." I said, I then handed two bombs to each of my partners including Rock. "Remember, to arm the bombs, you need to flick this switch up to arm them. That way, the bomb's frequency will be relayed to the detonator." I added pointing to the switch in the center of the bomb.

As soon as all was said and done...we headed out into the fields to cause some disarray. I had to avoid the guards at all costs if this job didn't want to go tits up, As soon as I made it to the first spot...I planted the first explosive charge and set it. Now, it was time to set up the other. Just then, a guard was coming into the field to check out what was going on. That's when I pulled out a straight razor and snuck around him without the guard noticing me. As soon as I was behind him, I slashed his throat open with the blade and he died with a slit neck and blood loss. I needed to foucs on getting this job done. Just then there was a voice on the radio was cheicking in on what was going on, and it was the dead man's radio.

"Report in, did you find anything yet?" The voice on the radio said, I grabbed it and pressed the talk button.

"I thought I saw a ghost and checked it out must be my imagination playing tricks on me. There's no one here." I replied using my best Vietnamese accent.

"Okay, make sure that doesn't happen again." The voice on the radio said.

After I got done talking, I tossed the radio into the pool of blood that came from the dead man I killed. This was going to be some fun, I hope that my partners were up for a little spot of killing except Rock however. He's better off with words instead of guns. Speaking of which, in case anything went south, I made sure that I had an M-60 machine gun packed in the back of the jeep we were driving. Now it was time to set the second charge. I headed for the second field and made my way to the center of it. The second explosive was set and ready to be detonated. Now it was time to check in with the rest of the team.

"Everyone report in, charges 1 and 2 are set." I said as I was on my way back to the vehicle we came in.

"Charges 3 and 4 are set." Revy said on the radio as well, then it was time for her to get out.

"Charges 5 and 6 are set." Rock said as he came out.

"Charges 7 and 8 are set." Lotton said as he was heading out.

"Charges 9 and 10 are set." ShenHua said as she made her way back.

"Charges 11 and 12 are set. Let's get the hell out of here." Sawyer said as she brought up the caboose of the operation.

Just as we were on the verge of getting out, one of the guards spotted us and I pulled the machine gun. With bullets loaded and redy to tear through the enemy, I pulled the trigger and let a rip of lead tear through the guards as they all dropped to the ground with blood and gore flying from the corpses.

"Come get some, motherfuckers!" I shouted as I climbed in the back.

Rock then put the pedal to the metal, as we all made like bats out of hell. But, before we went too far, I detonated the bombs as they all exploded and the opium fields caught fire and rendering the drugs useless. Then word that one of Chang's drug stashes has been hit it made Chang a very new level of pissed off that he's never been in.

"God-damn-it! How did he figure out where some of my business comes from? I want all the heads of Otaku's afilliates and his as well!" Chang snapped, Just then his second in command came in and handed his boss a cell phone. It was me on the other end, Chang then held the cellphone close to his ear.

"Hello, Chang. I hope you did get my little message." I said on the other end.

"You got some serious balls, messing with me Otaku. I'm gonna have my men find you and bring you to me so I can teach you some manners." Chang said calming down.

"Well I aim to please, mon amis. Also before I forget, I have three guardian angels watching over me right now, so if you want to to get to your's truly monsuier Chang, you'll have to go through them. Plus don't forget our friends and Balalaika from Hotel Moscow." I retorted, this was seriously going to be so much fun.

All we need to do now is to get the players into position, and the game shall begin...

(A/N: I enjoyed my little vacation, and now it's time for me to go back to work. When I told my dad about this title, he thought I was saying "Taco Unhinged" instead of "Otaku Unhinged." The thought of the Taco Bell Chihuahua armed with an M-60 in one paw and an Uzi in another with a belt of bullets wrapped arond his body and a bandana around his head like John Rambo. That should scream out, "Say Hello To My Little Friend!" Still, the thought of that makes me laugh. Anyway I need some postive feedback or suggestion/ideas on how to make it better. I don't need to deal with anyone bombing me right now, I have enough crap in my life that I need to deal with. So please for the love of God, no flaming, bombing, negative comments, and no anonymous/guest reviews. Thank you and hope to see you in the next chapter!)


	11. Evagelion Play

Chapter 11: Evagelion Play

(Opening A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I now have the complete television series of Neon Genisis Evagelion. So if I ever get a chance to check out the series. Then I'll post it for a review on my Facebook page. And here's the next chapter.)

Later that evening, I was in my apartment sitting in a chair and drinking a beer. I was planning for my next plan of attack, I had a map of Roanapur placed out and with it...were some circles. These circles represent the places run by Chang. I figured, that if I hit them...then Chang's source of money will go dry. Just then, there was a knock at my door. It was Rock probably checking up on me. I opened the door and he came inside.

"What are you trying to accomplish with this little war against Chang?" Rock asked, all in all...it was mostly about making a name for myself.

"I wanted to be the mercenary that is not only feared, but also respected. Plus, I hope one of these days...to start my own faction and fight along side Balalaika and Hotel Moscow." I answered, it might be a little far fetched, but it was my goal.

But we heard more footsteps and the sounds of guns cocking. This was going to be a long ass night! I grabbed my guitar case, which didn't have a guitar, instead, it had all my weapons. I pulled out my Glocks, and headed for the door.

"Rock, would you kindly grab my guitar case for me please?" I asked Rock, and since I said please and not barked at him, he closed the case and carried it behind me.

"What do we do?" Rock asked, I knew we had very little options, but we needed a plan and fast.

"You head out first and get the car started, I'll cover you." I said as I loaded two full magazines into my fully custom semi-automatic pistols.

As soon as both were loaded and ready to fire, I kicked the door and started to fire on the enemy. I managed to shoot two men dead, but four others were in cover. I had a little idea, how about a little deadly game of "Follow The Leader?" And I'm the leader. I headed down the hall about to make my way downstairs. The assassins came out of their cover to follow me, that was their big mistake. I unloaded a barrage of bullets on the other four as their bullet riddled corpses, blood/gore, and shell casing were left all over the hall. I headed downstairs as Rock got the beast of a Hummer started. Our next destination, was the Yellow Flag where we need to come with the rest of the plan to bring down Chang. It was going to be a long drive, because my "Apartment" was on the outskirts of Roanapur. It was going to be a ten minute drive. I opened the back, and put my Glocks into the guitar case. I then pulled out then lit a cigarette, and got in front with Rock. He then drove off and we were on our way. Two minutes into the drive, I had the music of Five Finger Death Punch's "House Of The Rising Sun" Playing in my head, but I felt like singing my own version.

_There is a house in Tokyo_

_They call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God, I know I'm one_

_My mother was a tailor_

_She sewed my new blue jeans_

_My father was a gamblin' man_

_Down in Tokyo_

_Now the only thing a gambler needs_

_Is a suitcase and a trunk_

_And the only time he's satisfied_

_Is when he's on a drunk_

_Well, I've got one foot on the platform_

_The other's on the train_

_I'm goin' back to Tokyo_

_To wear that ball and chain_

_Well, mother, tell your children_

_Never do what I have done_

_Spend your lives in sin and misery_

_In the house of the rising sun_

_In the house of the rising sun_

_Well, there is a house in Tokyo_

_They call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God, knows I, am one_

"What song is that?" Rock asked out of curiosity?

"House Of The Rising Sun, it'd be cool if there was a Japanese version of it." I retorted, which would be cool since Japan is nicknamed the "Land Of The Rising Sun" and there's a song called "House Of The Rising Sun."

"You know, if you could write down the lyrics, then I'll see if I can do it in Japanese." Rock said, So I pulled out a pen and a pad of paper.

I wrote down the lyrics for my version of the song. As soon as I finished the song, I tore off and handed the paper with the English lyrics. Rock then slipped the paper with lyrics into his shirt pocket. After a bit of a ride through town we arrived at the Yellow Flag where the rest of the crew was waiting. I then placed the map out on the table and showed what I found out and shared what I had with the rest of my crewmates.

"So I take it these are Chang's business places?" Dutch asked, I nodded as far as I knew.

"I was thinking if we hit these then that would weaken Chang a lot more." I answered, we only had one shot at this.

I just hope we don't screw this up, and I bet Chang will send everything he's got at us. Now the real game begins...

(A/N: Okay, I felt like typing up a storm here. I was inspired to write a version of a song from 6741 Black Powerpuff. Thank you for the inspiration and if anyone has any other suggestions, i.e. things they want to see, who to add, ETC. Let me know, Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. I don't know if the song thing is going to be one shot or not. But anyway, keep all reviews postive and make sure you have a pen name. Thank you!)


	12. Tiger Of Boston Part 1

Chapter 11: Tiger Of Boston Part 1

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank 6741 Black Powerpuff for her awesome review, and to answer your question if I will keep writing, Hell Yeah! And I'll be describing my OC for StarDustDragonKnight since he's wanting to know what Otaku looks like. Plus I'll be giving my OC a bit of a backstory here as well. So without further ado, here we go.)

After doing some heavy drinking with Revy and the others, I had a level 3 hangover the next day. I was on the verge of throwing up, so I headed to the toilet and threw up all the alcohol that was left over in my system. After I was done, I flushed the toilet. I then removed my black framed glasses, placed my head under the faucet of the bathroom sink, and turned on the cold water. The cold water made me gasp temporarily but it sure felt good. I then opened my medicine cabinet and pulled out my hangover meds. I popped the pills into my mouth, cupped my hands, filled them with water, and drank it swallowing the pills as well. I placed the meds back on the cabinet shelf, and closed the cabinet. I placed my glasses back onto my face and looked at myself in the mirror. In my reflection, I was a 20 something man with short Jet black hair, brown eyes, caucasian skin color, black and red tinted facial hair in the form of a goatee. But sometimes, I prefer not to shave and have a bit of a beard. I had a large scar on my left cheek from a knife fight I got into once with a drunk idiot when I was 15. I also had tattoos from my past life before I joined Lagoon Company.

"Well my friend, let's start the day with another job." I said to myself in the mirror.

Just then there was a knock on my door. I went out of the bathroom and answered the front door. It was Revy, she probably wanted to bug me today for no apparent reason.

"How you feeling?" Revy asked, I was doing okay besides having that hangover.

"I'm doing fine, had a major hangover." I said as I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, I lit the cigarette and smoked it. "What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I came to visit. Is that a crime?" Revy asked, I shook my head if it was then Watsup would be involved.

I let her into my apartment and she saw the collection of guns I had stashed everywhere. Also from the job I did before I joined Lagoon Company. I was a bit of a freelance assassin and worked for anyone who paid me good money.

"See anything you fancy?" I asked, Revy then picked up a Dragunov SVD and looked through the scope.

"Are these even real?" Revy asked, that was the most stupidest question I was ever asked.

"If I shot you with one of them, would it hurt?" I replied, she then pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger, the gun clicked though. "Ya know, if that was loaded, I would've kicked your ass for shooting me." I added.

"One more question, what did you do before you joined us?" Revy asked, now it was time to come clean with her.

"I was an assassin who worked for anyone who wanted to pay me good money to take care of their little problems. In fact, I scored the nickname, 'The Tiger of Boston.'" I said, I then pulled out a manilla folder of all the men I killed and how I left their bodies.

Revy picked up one of the pictures and examined it.

*Time jump to 10 years ago*

I was 15 at the time, young, stupid, and not very cautious of my surroundings. I could remember, one man trying to beat up on this woman in an alleyway. She was screaming and kicking but the man didn't stop for one second. This just made my blood boil. I also forgot to mention that I grew up in Boston with my two friends Jason and Sora. Jason was a shaggy brown haired caucasian kid with sea green eyes and he was a good looking guy. Sora was a third generation Japanese-American kid he had black hair and dark eyes. We wanted to protect the woman from her abuser. Jason had a knife hidden in his pocket. And here was the plan, I distracted the attacker, Sora goes to check on the victim, and Jason stabs the attacker. With the planning done it was time to execute the plan.

"Hey wife beating piece of shit! Fuck you asshole!" I said as I gave him the up yours signal with a middle finger.

"Come here you little brat! I'll beat some sense into you as well." The abusive man said, I ran down the alley into the opening was Jason was laying in wait.

"Here he comes, when he comes out...let him have it." I said as I escaped the alleyway.

Jason had his knife ready, I ran out and the man was right behind me. Jason jumped from behind cover and stabbed the man in the stomach and twisted the blade. The man dropped to the ground and bled to death, we needed to get away as fast as we could. But when the cops found out that I was the one who was responsible for that abusive ass bastard's death, they took me down to the station and placed me in a cell with a drunk police officer. He wasn't planning on raping me like Revy had once. Instead, he had a knife in hand looking to kill me. He swung the blade around with a series of twist and flicks of his wrist. He reeked of burbon and I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Show this bastard what you got!" The first cop said cheering on his drunk partner.

"Fuck this boy up so bad, his parents won't recognize him." The second cop said, I had a CD player on me and I placed my headphones over my ears and played a song.

[Song: Cold Artist: Five Finger Death Punch Genre: Metal]

The cop made a slash at me and mangaed to cut my cheek. It made a large gash and blood poured from the fresh cut. I grabbed the drunk cop's arm and did a Jujitsu style armbar on him. I added all of my weight and broke the cops arm as it made an audible snap. But I wasn't done with him, I took the knife and stabbed him from the bottom of the jaw as the knife went straight into the man's brain killing him. I grabbed the dead cop's gun, and with both knife and gun in hand...I was now a killer teenager with hell bent rage in his system, and reborn in the blood of the dead.

"This kid isn't fucking human!" The second cop, as if he saw a demon kill his partner.

"You're right, you just awakend a tiger you fuck, and now it want's blood." I said, as I had an angered look on my face.

"Now you're in for it you little shit!" The third cop said as he drew his gun and unlocked the jail cell and was coming in.

Big fucking mistake, I pulled the trigger on the pistol and blew the third cops brains out. Blood exploded from the exit point as his corpse dropped to the floor. I slid the knife into the back of my pants. I also picked up the other cop's gun, walked out of the jail cell looking to kill more. The second cop tried to run, but I shot him in the leg.

"Please spare me! I don't want to die!" The second cop said as he was pleading me to spare him.

"Sorry, I would like to but you made me like this." I said with a sadistic smile, as I filled the last man with hot lead and he laid on the floor bleeding and dead.

[Song Ends]

I took his Identification badge and got out of jail, as soon as I got into the main part of the preceint, the cops and criminals saw me covered in blood and gore. They all pointed their guns at me, but then a group of Russians showed up with a sharp dressed Mob leader, he had shaggy brownish amber hair, steel blue eyes with silver thin framed glasses and spoke English with a heavy Russian accent. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips. His name was Vladimir Yaznokov, he's the boss the Russian crime syndicate of Boston and he's deeply connected to Hotel Moscow here in Roanapur. I didn't know about it until I met Balalaika.

"I will be taking this boy into my custody, if anyone tries anything. They'll be regretting it later. Now Rimsky, would you come here so I can see you?" Vladimir said, I then walked over to him still having the guns in my hands.

[What are you planning on doing with me?] I asked in Russian, I was taking up Russian language classes in school.

"Come with us and you will find out." Vladimir said as we all go into the limo.

This was the start of my new life...as a killer.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I'll fill you in on the rest of these origins in part 2. I'd like to thank StarDustDragonKnight and 6741 Black Powerpuff for their awesome reviews! And also Thank you 6741 Black Powerpuff for faving and following my work. And to those who read but not review, thanks for reading my work as well. Keep the reviews coming ladies and Brahs! (It's how I address my male friends nowadays.) Anyway, ideas, suggestions, and ways to get more faves follows and reviews are greatly welcome just keep the reviews positive and please, no anonymous/guest reviews, Thank you)


	13. Tiger Of Boston Part 2

Chapter 12: Tiger Of Boston Part 2

(Opening A/N: Attention all fans of Otaku Unhinged, I'd like to inform you that I'm working on another Black Lagoon project. It's called, "Roanapur's Rakyat Mercenaires. This story is a revamp from it, if you get a chance...check it out.)

As soon as I got into the Limo, I saw some men wearing suits and ties. Amongst the men was who I know now is Balalaika. She sat there somking her cigar, and Vladimir was talking business amongst the comrades.

"The reason why we want you is because those cops were former member of the Italian Mafia. And we were at war with them, you did us a favor by eliminating them." Vladimir said, "All we ask for is that you and your friends work with us as top notch assassins." He also added.

"What's in it for us?" I asked, he then pulled out a bottle of vodka and and a shot glass. He poured the alcohol into the glass and handed it to me.

"Simple, you get paid money for killing people we assign you. Think of it as an offer you might want to think about." Vladimir said, but Balalaika stepped in.

"You don't have to join us if you don't want to. But we're here if you do." Balalaika said, I didn't need any thought. I wanted to do it because a guy like me goes for things that might seem challengeing.

"I gave it some thought, I'm in." I said as I raised a glass and drank the vodka.

It tasted like burn and it cleaned my lungs out along with my nostrils. I just hope the cops didn't see me drink that. The next day, Jason, Sora, and I were at the firing ranges, getting a feel for the guns we are planning on using for the future kills of the business. Then came our first job, it was a Chinese man by the name of Wen Shin. He was about to rat out Vladimir to the feds and he was being protected by the Triads. His apartment was located in Chinatown. Fitting, an asian man living in Chinatown. We needed to make our kills clean so we used silencers and medical rubber gloves. We all placed bandanas around our faces so we won't be recognized.

"There's a total of ten bodyguards. We need to take them out before we focus on doing Wen Shin." Sora said, we need to come up with a battle stratagey.

And here was the plan, we snuck in, took care of the guards, make sure none of them call for reinforcements. Then we take out Wen Shin, and we get paid for our services. First, we needed to find out which apartment Wen Shin was hiding in. Then we found out it was apartment 217, which is on the fifth floor. We climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and found apartment 217. We placed a cup over the door to make sure if anyone was there. I heard a voice speaking in Cantonese. It sounded like he was on the phone or something.

[I don't fucking care if you have the resources to kill me! I'm going to start a new life here in America and you'll be spending your precious little life in a jail cell.] The man said in Cantonese, I probably bet that it's the target talking to Vlad.

He doesn't know that we're a bunch of teenage boys being sent to kill him. I made sure I had plenty of ammunition left in the guns before I go and kill off some idiots. I kicked the door in and shot two guards in the chest as both men went down. Sora took down another one with a headshot from his Heckler and Koch, and Jason scored a kill by shooting a man in the throat with his 1911 colt .45. I pulled out a kitchen knife and used it on another guard as the blade stabbed the guard's windpipe in his neck, and he bled to death.

"Okay, let's split up and cover more ground. We need to take out all the other bodyguards before more help decides to show." I said as we all split up and searched the apartment.

I found one guard taking a piss, and I blew his brains out. Now I wasn't going to clean that up. Sora found some naked girls in the room along with some Heroin. He doesn't do drugs, but he didn't want any witnesses. He fired a full clip shooting the girls and killing them. One guard came charging out of nowhere, but Sora managed to beat the attacker by reloading his gun and shooting a hole in his head. Jason had an AK47 armed as he looked for more men to kill. As soon as he came across a certain office like room, Wen Shin was sitting behind a desk with three armed Triad in front of him. Jason mentally marked the three armed men and placed three well placed shots into each man. The three armed Triad all dropped to the floor bloody and dead.

"I'm afraid that this is the end of the line for you, Wen Shin." Vladimir's voice on the ohter end of the phone said.

"Whatever the Russians are paying you, I'll double it." Wen Shin said as he tried to plead for his life.

But he was crying of deaf ears. I had the same bloody kitchen knife I used on one of the bodyguards. Now came the fun part, we needed to deal with this no good piece of garbage. And I gave him a choice on how he died, the gun, or the blade? I flipped a coin, the verdict: tails. He was going to die by the blade. I slid the kitchen knife over to Wen Shin, he picked it up, and tried to figure out what to do.

"There's a Japanese custom that Samurai do when they need to lay down their lives for their master, it's called Seppukku. Let's see if you have the galls to commit it right here, if not...then my buddy will place a bullet in you and he'll do it for you." I said as I signaled Sora to take the kill shot if he wasn't going to do it.

"You got one chance, don't screw it up." Sora said as he placed his piece to the back of the target's skull.

Wen Shin picked up the kitchen knife and unbuttoned his shirt, he then placed the kitchen knife against the bare skin of his stomach. He pushes the blade deep into the soft skin causing blood to pour out, as he slides the blade one way the stomach and intestines fall out. Sora had his gun ready and waiting, I nodded and he shot Wen Shin in the back of the head. As soon as job was done, we needed to leave a mark somehow...like some calling card. Then it hit me, every time we kill off a victim, we leave coins over the eyes of the dead. We placed two pennies on the corpse of Wen Shin. And did the same with bodyguards as well, after all was said and done...we reported back to Vladimir who gave us $30,000 for our services.

"Wait a minute, you left pennies over the dead?" Revy asked me, it was really cool when we did it.

"It's a movie refrence along with some Greek mythology. Now in Greek mythology, when you die, the two coins represnted the toll you needed to pay Charon, the ferryman who'd take you across the river Styx to the gates of judgement. And the movie reference is "The Boondock Saints." When the Irish Vigilante brothers did the same thing when they killed people." I said, but it went over Revy's head and into orbit.

"Okay, whatever you say." Revy said. Just then I recieved a call, it was Garcia he was here in Roanapur and he wanted me to do a job for him.

(A/N: Well ladies and Gentlemen, I bid Auf Weidersehen to another writer who gave me one last review before he said that the story just kinda killed it for him, I'm talking about StarDustDragonKnight. I usually go by the saying, best to screw something up right and once so you can learn from your mistakes. But I'm hoping to be like a hydra and have two more good reviews to take it's place. Remember keep all reviews positive and be sure to have a pen name so I can PM you. Thank you!)


	14. Garcia's Blacklist

Chapter 13: Garcia's Blacklist

(Opening A/N: I'd like to be the first to say thank you for all the positive reviews and to the guest who I forgot his/her name, Thank you from the bottom of my heart and you all have earned my respect. Keep those reviews coming guys!)

The spot that Garcia wanted us to meet up at was the Yellow Flag, as soon as we walked in, we were greeted by Garcia, Roberta, and Fabiola. I pulled up a seat and so did Revy.

"We have a job for you and only you Otaku, we have reason to believe that someone from Chang's group is planning on having a Yakuza clan as their potential backup. I need you to find these people and eliminate them." Garcia said as he slid a bingo book my way.

I opened the book and found a list of people needing to be dealt with, both Traid and Yakuza. The list had pictures of the targets along with their names, amongst the faces...was Chang's. This was getting more and more interesting by the moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the pay for the job?" I asked, Garcia then held up five and I was thinking five grand was a little low. "Don't you think five's a little low?" I asked.

"Actually, it's fifty. And I'm also going to send Fabiola with you." Garcia said, fifty G's sounds like a decent price.

"Well luckily, as far as money's concerned, and I have no other jobs lined up for me, consider yourselves the highest bidders." I said as I got up out of my chair and walked over to Garcia, Fabiola then raised a gun to me, but I extended a hand as a sign to close our deal.

"Fabiola, please. Lower your gun, he just wants to close our deal with a friencly handshake." Garcia said as he extended his hand out and the both of us agreed to the terms we have given each other with the two of us giving each other a firm handshake.

"Even though the young master trust you, doesn't mean I will." Fabiola said as she pointed a gun right at my family jewels.

"Hey, mini maid, why are you pointing a gun at my partner's nuts?" Revy asked as she placed her sword cutlass on the table.

She was going to use it if Fabiola shot me right in the nuts. Fabiola gritted her teeth as she kept the gun trained for my nether reigons. The only thing I could do was make a wise crack to break the ice a little bit.

"If you're looking to do a redneck castration, you might want to aim a little bit lower, so you won't hit the hose." I said being a total smart ass.

She kept the gun trained on me and she was very pissed off, Roberta then whispered to Garcia in Spanish to try to calm Fabiola down. Garcia was getting more and more disappointed until he slammed his fist on the table. Fabiola looked over to her young master, she was knowing that she wasn't doing what Garcia approved of.

"Fabiola! I thought I made myself perfectly clear, lower your gun. We're hiring Otaku to help us as well as taking out Chang." Garcia said, as he shot his younger maid a stern look, Fabiola removed the gun from my family jewels. I went back to my seat and sat down.

"So you have some beef with Chang huh? I'd like to hear more." I said wanting to know what was going on between the Lovelace household and the Roanapur Triad.

"Remember when you killed that punk here earlier in the month, he was in charge of trying to take me out as well. When Roberta went on that blood rage of hers, Chang was planning on screwing us by offing Roberta himself if she didn't stop killing people." Garcia said, just then...a group of armed Triads and their leader showed up.

"Otaku! I know you're in there! Come out and face the music like a man!" The leader said as he had all of his men pointing their guns pointing at the front door.

I decided to sneak out the back and ambush the motherfuckers. With my two partners Crimson and Splatter drawn, I stalked the shadows making sure that the Triads hunting me didn't know I was hunting them. As soon as I got into close enough position of the Triad leader, I planted two shots into the leader's legs rendering him unable to stand.

"You're last." I said as I pointed Crimson at him, just then, all the Triad gangsters had their guns pointed at me. But I had an ace up my sleeve, I pulled out a smoke bomb and used it. Within a giant white puff of smoke, I disappeared.

"Where the fuck did he go?!" Onr Triad said, and I was hiding behind a car that was behind all of them.

"Don't just stand there, find that American asshole and his Chinese Amercian slut Revy." The Triad leader ordered, I then popped out of my cover and shot up three Triad gangsters and went back into the cover I was hiding.

But I slipped away from the car afraid that it might explode, I pulled out my iPod and selected a song that could really show my patriotism for my country of America.

[Song: Beast Artist: Nico Vega Genre:Alternative]

I stalked my enemies like a tiger temporarily, waiting for the opportunity to strike. I shot another five more Triad dead and snagged an AK47 from one of the fresh corpses. As their bodies laid fresh with bullet holes and blood, I was wondering if there was going to be more, if there was, then I'll ask Revy for help. One guy had a MPK5 German sub machine gun aimed right at me, but I gave a short three round burst from the AK and the bullets ripped three holes into the Triad's chest as he fell backwards and died. Then another gangster came out with a Chinese Broadsword. I forgot my machete for these types of fights, but I had to make due with what I got. The swordsman came charging at me, but one of ShenHua's kunai came flying out of nowhere and landed smack dab in the middle of his chest. Blood started to pour out of the wound and the last man dropped to the ground dead.

[Song Ends]

"Nobody messes with our Golden boy, if you do, then you mess with me." ShenHua said, just remind me not to get on her bad side.

"Where the fuck did you come from Chinglish?!" Revy asked as she came out of the bar with Fabiola, Garcia, and Roberta.

"Please, spare me. I didn't know what to do!" The Triad leader pleaded with Revy, but Revy picked the poor bastard up and dragged his helpless ass to me.

I cracked my Knuckles, wanting to get a few good shots on this asshole before I send a personal "Fuck You!" to Chang. I balled my hands into fists and delivered a powerful right hook to the Triad leader.

"That's for siding with Chang." I said, but I wasn't done there...I then delivered a left hook across his face as well. "That's for calling Revy a slut." I kneed the bastard right in the family jewels. "That's because I wanted to do that." And did a roundhouse kick sending him to the ground. "And that was for the fucking hell of it." I then grabbed the Triad by the collar of his shirt and spat in his face. "This and a curb stomp are going to be the 'Fuck You' to Chang. Revy, would you please hold this asshole up so I can curb stomp him?"

Revy picked up the Triad, had him about a good foot from the asphalt, and here's the curb stomp message. Garcia using a smartphone, records me getting a running start and climbing up a car, I jump off the hood of the car and using all the kenetic energy into my left foot, I planted the Triad's skull into the asphalt as the sound of bone and teeth shattering could be heard and blood started pouring out of the Triad as he laid dead with a shattered face and broken neck.

"Memo to self, don't piss off Otaku." Garcia said to himself as he ended the recording. He then sent the contents of the video to Chang with a message reading "Fuck You Chang" written with it.

As soon as Chang got the message, all hell was about to break loose. And Roanapur was about to be a battleground.

(A/N: Sorry if I haven't been updating guys, I was being addicted to Far Cry 4 and I also had other projects to work on. So I might zone in and out from time to time but all I can ask for are some positive reviews. The more reviews and ideas I get from you, the more commited I am to writing this. So please, feel free to leave a review when you can along with any ideas or anything you'd like to see in a future chapter. Remember, No flaming, bombing, negative comments of any kind and please have a pen name so I can PM you, Thank You!)


	15. Gunslinger Boys

Chapter 14: Gunslinger Boys

(Opening A/N: Alright, to the previous guest that reviewed, I had to block off certain guest reviews becuase there was one I didn't like, and if you are the same person that called my OC a Gary Sue, I didn't like it. "IDKWTF that is or let alone even care." Anyway bottom line, I don't like getting any negative reviews and if you say RockXRevy forever, I'll retort, "I respect that, and to each his own." To sum it all up, I'm an experimentalist and I like to mix things up. Also to Gretsky, I hope you can review again. Anyway here's the story...)

As I laid on my bed, I thought of what might happen next. Would some idiot come out of somewhere, and trash my apartment with an RPG round? If that would happen, my landlord would be giving me such fucking grief. I felt like watching anime, but I don't know what to watch. Decisions, descions, in the end, I decided to watch some Neon Genesis Evagelion. Since there wasn't anyone to kill, I figured to keep myself somewhat entertained through watching mindless hours of anime. Hence why I chose to call myself "Otaku." Just then my phone rang, and it was Balalaika on the other end.

"Am I interrupting something by any chance?" Balalaika asked, I mean I can watch my shows some time when I have nothing else to do.

"Nope, do you have work for me?" I asked, and it turned out that she did.

"I was hoping you'd ask that, I heard the little spat between you and Chang. In fact I wanted to help you hurt him a little more. This mission is to be carried out by all three of you boys with the assistance of Revy." Balalaika informed me that Two Hands was going to be our chaperone.

I just hope that this job can go well planned and not in shambles. The job was simple enough, there was a shipment coming in with weapons for the Triads. Our job is to intercept it and give the weapons to Balalaika instead of Chang, also...lethal force will be authorized if the ship's crew does not comply with our needs.

"I'll be ready and waiting within the hour." I said as I hung up the phone.

I gathered all the tools I needed for the job, pistols, assault rifle, machete, and grenades. After all of my weapons were gathered, I placed them into a specially crafted guitar case. All three of my allies showed up and they took me to the Black Lagoon so Dutch can intercept the ship for Hotel Moscow's cause.

"Alright, you all know how this goes? If anyone tries to pull a gun on you, lethal force will be authorized." Dutch said as the torpedo boat headed out to the open sea.

I sat outside trying to piece together what I did to become a mercenary of Lagoon company and if Revy would ever acknowledge me as her partner. Revy then came out and sat right next to me, I pulled out a cigarette and offered Revy one as well. She took one from my pack, and we both lit our cancer sticks.

"What are you thinking about?" Revy asked, I took a drag from my cigarette, and let out a puff of smoke.

"Would you ever acknowledge me as your partner?" I asked, Revy just shot me a blank look.

"You said you'd walk through hell fire for me, and I also have respect for both you and for Rock. No matter what happens you two will always be my partners." Revy said reassuring me that she still acknowledges me as her partner. "Also, people are talking about us. They're starting to call the both of us, 'The Gemeni of Roanapur." Revy also added, that just totally monkey wrenched my whole good feeling.

"Alright, who's the idiot shooting his mouth off about us?" I asked as I laid on the deck, in fact half of Roanapur knows about us.

"Fuck if I know, people better be afriad of us also." Revy answered.

Just then the ship is in our sights, The Tai Lung, prized cargo ship of the Triad. I headed back inside the ship and got my weapons ready. After I was fully strapped and good to go, I tossed a grappling hook onto the railing of the ship, the ship's crew were armed as well. Revy climbed up first follow by Jason, me and Sora. And here's the plan, we split up into two teams. Revy and I were team 1, Jason and Sora were team 2 we covered the bow of the ship whereas they covered the stern. When all the enemies were eliminated, we all planned to meet up on the bridge of the ship. As soon as we split up, I decided to pull out Crimson and Splatter for some major carnage. I found three crewmen in one room and shot all three of them with some gunfire. Just then, one crewmate puts an SMG to the back of my skull.

"So, you must be the Otaku of Roanapur, Where's your slut of a girlfriend Revy?" The crewmate asked, and this just made me more mad.

I then pulled out my machete and stabbed it into his chest. But I wasn't done there, I stabbed him two more times and held him close so I can whisper a secret to him.

'Revy and I aren't really boyfriend/girlfriend, we're just friends.' I whispered to him as I laid him on the ground to die.

Probably knowing Revy, she might be off getting a bigger bodycount than me of course. Meanwhile, Jason and Sora had a pair of light machine guns to clean house with. A small group of crewmen were coming out of the woodwork but they had superior firepower. With the rip of the LMGs, the crewmen were all ripped apart with heavy bullet damage as gore and blood smeared the walls and floors. Now it was time for me to pick up the pace and kill some more people. I pulled out my M4A1 assault rifle, and cocked it. Now it was time for me to unleash the hell hound.

"Attention! We have enemies on board! Eliminate them immediately!" The voice on the intercom said, now the fun was going to begin.

A group of armed men came charging at me. But I made myself scarce around a corner and tossed a grenade. The explosive took out five men and the rest made safely for cover. Revy then opened fire on the rest with her sword cutlasses.

"Only thing left is the captian." Revy said, I then headed over to her location.

"I gotta say, you really know how to rack up a body count." I said looking at all of the dead corpses laying on the ground.

We all regrouped at the base of the bridge, and it was time for the captain to say his prayers before he was to meet his demise. After playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, I won the game and was the one to put a bullet in the captain's head. As soon as we got into the bridge, the captain was being a total coward by hiding under the navigation equipment. Revy Pulled him out and punched him in the face.

"Why were you hiding?" Revy asked, the captian was planning on abandoning ship without his crew. Talk about cowardice, and all that stands with it. I placed Crimson to the captain's skull and had my finger on the trigger.

"And thus, the last piggy falls to a bullet and to his end. Oink, oink, oink." I said as I pulled the trigger and killed the captain with a direct headshot.

The arterial spray hit my face, and I was annointed as a killer. We got back onto the Black Lagoon and gave Balalaika the guns that were meant for Chang. Now it was time for us to get our drink on at the Yellow Flag.

(A/N: Now I'm not trying to turn off anyone from this story, like I said...I respect those who are Rock/Revy fans. I just wanted to spice my story up with something different. Not all BL fanfics and crossovers are going to be all Rock/Revy, some people like me tend to mix it up. Anyway, keep the reviews coming, keep them positive or end up on the blocked list. Also, I would prefer to PM to people with pen names and acounts. Thank you and until next time, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	16. Demon Of Violence

Chapter 15: Demon Of Violence

(Opening A/N: It seems that for every bomb I get there's always a good review, thanks to all those who review and not let me get myself down with all the negative attacks on my story. You guys are the ray of light that I was looking for. I just wish people would respect my work and not bomb or flame it. All I just ask for is a little respect. Anyway, here's the next chapter!)

As I laid in bed, the thoughts of what happened throughout my whole life just came to light. Murdering those cops back in Boston, killing here in Roanapur, yet I don't feel any remorse. I wonder if Revy feels the same way, and if there's some kind of weird connection between me and her. There was a knock on the door, and I quickly grabbed Crimson and headed for the door. It could be an enemy looking to take me out, so I headed over to the door. As soon as I opened the door, it was my femme fatale partner Revy.

"What can I do for you Two hands?" I asked, and she came inside.

"Rock's over at the rip off church because Eda called him for some 'assistance' and I hate being left alone, so I decided to come and bug you for a while." Revy answered as she went through the cupboards for some booze.

"Under the sink, that's where I keep my booze." I informed Revy, and after all that bloodshed and shit that's been going down, I probably might need a drink too.

She then pulls out a bottle of Cuervo tequila. And I also had some lemons and salt for us to do some tequila shooters.

"What's the salt and lemons for?" Revy asked, I licked my left hand and sprinkled it with salt.

"I'll show you how to do a tequila shooter." I said as I sucked the salt off of my hand, I then took a lemon wedge and sucked on that and shot down a shot of tequila.

The tequila started to affect my brain, I didn't know what I wanted to do either kill a bunch of people or find somebody to have sex with. Just then there was the sound of footsteps outside my apartment again and there were a number of them. Triads was my bet, they still wanted to spill my blood for what I did. So I went over to my guns and got ready for some more ass kicking! Revy and I stacked up behind one another and we head out with our guns a blazing.

[Song: Bodies Artist: Drowning Pool Genre: Rock]

It seems that the Triad wanted us dead, so it means that war is inevitable. But I could handle my own, as long as I have friends in high places. As we spoke, Sawyer chopped a dude in half with her chainsaw and the Triad dropped to the ground with blood and gore pouring from his corpse. ShenHua threw her kunai at two other Triads killing them instantly. Lotton was up on the roof waiting for his perfect opportunity to kill the Triad from a high vantage point. But our fight wasn't over yet, there were more Triads coming our way.

"Guys, I think Chang means total business if he's sent more of his goons after us." I said as I had both Crimson and Splatter in my hands.

I then pointed Crimson at one of the Triad and pulled the trigger putting a bullet in the head of one Triad where Revy got behind me and shot another Triad with a lethal chest shot with her Sword Cutlass blowing a hole in his chest.

"You have my back partner?" Revy asked, I nodded.

"You know I always do Revy, what about you?" I replied, Revy nodded as a sing that she acknowledges me being her partner and we fought off as many Triads until whoever was left decided to retreat.

That was the only problem was Chang's golden boy is still out for my skin, and he won't stop until I'm dead. Just then I recieved a phone call from Chang, what could he want?

"This better be good Chang, I'm not in the best of moods." I said over the phone, but Chang had something that made me wanna punch him in the face.

"I happen to have one of your friends from Boston and she's just screaming for you and your little friends Jason and Sora." Chang said as I heard the screams of our school friend Stephanie.

"Please, don't! I beg of you, I wanna go home!" She screamed, I could only feel guilt for what is happening to her.

She was the only person that we could be around when we needed to keep our sanity, she also knew that Jason, Sora, and I were killers and she made sure that nothing would happen to us. But if something happend to her, I would never forgive myself for letting someone as innocent as Stephanie to be harmed.

"You hear that? She's calling for you. And you won't do anything except kill most of my men for what? A war idea for an Ivan bitch like Balalaika?" Chang said, but Revy signalled me to hande her my phone and I did.

"Chang, you got some serious galls snagging an innocent woman to give you a tactical advantage over Otaku!" Revy snapped, but Chang laughed and he also had a surprise for her as well.

Both Rock and Eda were captured by Chang as well. And that just made Revy's blood boil, so it did with mine. I was about to go Sin City on this motherfucker! I called Jason and Sora and let them know that Chang has captured our friends and is planning on executing them for fucking with his Hong Kong based gang here in Roanapur.

"If Chang harms one hair on Stephanie, I swear he'll regret coming to Roanapur as a motherfucking Triad boss!" Jason snapped on the other end, I held it out from my ear and Revy heard his little rant as well.

"You and me both, Revy's wanting some of the action as well." I said and this gave me an idea... Why don't we snag Chang's second and beat the crap out of him until he tells us what we want to know?

So that was the plan anyway, and we all met up at the Yellow Flag to come up with some attack stratagey.

(A/N: To all those including Gretsky, thanks for all the reviews you have given me, and in return to all...I give you my dire respect, you guys have earned it. So keep those reviews coming, and let me know what to add or how to spice up this story to get more faves, follows, reviews, etc. I still ask for no negative comments, so I hope you enjoy this story and see you on the next chapter!)


	17. Rage Of The Gemini-Part 1

Chapter 16: Rage Of The Gemini-Part 1

(Opening A/N: Before I begin my next chapter let me share my favorite passage from the Holy Bible,_The Path Of The Righteous man, is beset on all sides. By the inequities, of the selfish and the tyrrany of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepeards the weak through the valley of darkenss. For he is truly is his brother's keeper, and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee...with great vengeance and furious anger, those to attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know, my name is the lord...when I lay my vengeance upon thee._

_-Ezekiel 25:17_)

Dutch recieved the news that Rock was captured along with Eda by Chang.

"So, Chang has decided to declare war on all of us?" Dutch said as he processed all of this in his mind.

If Chang harmed a single hair on anyone then I'm unleashing all hell on the Triad along with the known afilliates. I can't believe that Chang would stoop so low as to kidnap our friends, but my only question was, what was going to happen to Rock and Eda?

*POV change to Rock and, FYI...this part will contain some rape/lemons and torture, so read at your own risk*

I found myself with a burlap sack over my head and I felt like I had no clothes on as the sack was removed from my head, I was found tied to a chair completely naked.

"Well, well, Rock, I gotta hand it to ya, you do have a nice physique." Chang said as he pulled out a bottle and a syringe.

He filled the syringe with some weird liquid and made sure that there was no air in it. He then walked over to me and injected the liquid filled syringe into my arm. Just then they brought in Eda and she was having her nun uniform ripped to shreds.

"You fucking bastards are gonna pay for this!" Eda shouted as Chang walked up to her and slapped the taste out of her mouth.

Just then my body felt like it was burning up. I then realized that what Chang injected in me was an aphrodisiac and it was taking effect. And the other Triads stripped Eda down to the nude and had her bent over on a table and one Triad unzipped his pants and got behind Eda and inserted himself into her and started raping her. And I couldn't bear it, this was making me more and more mad.

"Raping a nun is gonna send you a one way ticket to hell!" I said as the Traid continued to pound Eda from behind.

"He's right, I'm a woman of the lord asshole!" Eda snapped, and the Triad grabbed her hair.

"I don't follow christianity, I'm a buddhist." The Triad said as he was on the verge of climaxing.

And he slipped out before spilling his seed inside of her. Just then, one Triad placed a pistol to my temple. I didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't going to end well.

"We're giving you two choices, one, either you can bang the broad that we snagged with you or two, we bang the both of you with bullets. Your call." The Triad with a gun said, and Eda looked like she could hold her own. And I didn't want to die either.

"It's okay Rocky, I always wanted to do it with you. I don't even care if I have to save it for God. I'm already broken, and I'd like it if you'd do me as well." Eda said, I then got behind Eda and slipped myself into her, surprisingly she was really tight.

I just hope Revy wasn't going to kill me for this, but she was busy with Otaku and didn't really bother with me. So I did the next best thing, I pictured Eda as Revy as I flipped Eda over and she wrapped her legs around my butt. I started thrusting into Eda as we both started having sweat bead from our bodies and she had me place my hands onto her ample breasts fondling them, we were both breathing heavily and I found myself thrusting faster and faster until the point that I was about to climax.

"Eda, I'm gonna come!" I said, and she wanted it.

"It's okay, come inside." Eda said as I gave all of what I had inside of her, just then...a Triad injected Eda with some liquid causing her to sleep and another thug pistol whipped me unconscious.

*Normal POV*

Revy and I saw that little sex act between Rock and Eda on a CCTV, and I swore that Revy was about blow a freaking gasket.

"That slut! I'll fucking kill her!" Revy snapped, I knew this was karma for me fucking Revy. But there was a piece of me that says Revy still has a thing for Rock though.

"Revy, can we focus on finding Rock, Eda, and any other friends they might have and plan on doing shit to?" I asked, we both were ready to storm the building and I snuck in with a garrote in hand, and choked the life out of the man watching over the CCTV. Now it was time for us to unleash our wrath on these guys!

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I know some of you out there are RockXRevy fans and I respect that! But all I ask for this chapter and for all of my fanfic is respect for how I write, I admit...I was a little egged on for doing another lemon, but I got another chapter done. I'm sorry if I screw this up for somebody out there, but just remember, I usually prefer writing like this. Now I still ask for no flames or any negative comments. So until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	18. Rage Of The Gemini-Part 2

Chapter 17: Rage Of The Gemini-Part 2

(Okay, to the guest (s) who asked for more RockXEda lemons and that it was forced, I understand, and all I ask for is a little bit of time, and I usually do lemons in patterns. So bottom line, gimme time and I'll see what I can do. And here's the next chapter!)

Revy and I made sure that our guns were ready and full of ammo. We needed to find out where they're keeping our friends, but there was something that just caught my eye.

"Hello Beautiful!" I said as I opened the crate to reveal some heavy duty riot armor.

"What you'd find Otaku?" Revy asked, and she saw the riot armor along with an M-60 machine gun. Now it seems that we are about to have some serious fun.

I then started putting on the riot armor, Revy then opened another crate revealing another riot armor and M-60 machine gun as well she then also put on the riot gear and we were ready to kick some ass! I headed left in search for my friend and Revy decided to go right to find Eda and Rock. With every second I spent trying to find Stephanie, it made me more and more enraged at Chang. As I made my way through the narrow corridors of the building, Triads came out like cockaroaches out of the woodwor. I pulled the trigger on the machine gun ripped through the Triads as I came across the last room hoping that Stephanie was in there. I busted right through the door and found a phone and it was ringing. I picked up the reciever and it was Chang on the other end.

"Well, looks like you're a day late and a dollar short there Otaku. I happen to have your precious Stephanie, and she's looking really lonely." Chang said as he was getting closer and closer to her and she screamed bloody murder, and that's what makes my blood boil.

"Chang' you'd better listen, if you as so much as harm much as a single hair on Stephanie, I'll personally have you crucified and burning in your mansion." I said, just then Stephanie screamed out for me.

"Please, if you can hear me, help me, get Jason and Sora and help me!" She screamed over the reciever and Chang slapped her as she started to cry. Now he just seriously crossed a line. One that should never be crossed, now that Chang has crossed it, he's going to feel my unholy wrath.

"Hey Otaku, you there?" Revy asked over the walkie talkie.

"Go." I replied.

"I found Rock, he's doing alright. But Eda, I don't know what's going on with her. She might be dead." Revy said and I found the answer it was sitting on the table it was a heart slowing agent called Terrodetoxin, enough of this could slow the heart down to 1 beat per minute making the person look and feel dead. Luckily, the stuff wears off depending on the dose.

"How many cc's did they inject into Eda?" I asked, and Rock told me 5-7 cc's of the serum. So, she'll be waking up any moment.

And within moments, Eda woke up and saw Rock beat up. She wasn't happy about the Triad beating Rock up but she was satisfied that she got laid by Rock. But Revy wasn't really happy about Rock doing Eda though, but it was Karma for us doing each other. As soon as Eda woke up, we headed back to the office and tried to figure out how to get our hands on someone who might know where Stephanie is and if she might be hurt by Chang.

"I swear to god, Stephanie was the only person that made Sora, Jason, and I human beings instead of killers. She knew we were killing off people, but she helped us lay low and made sure that behaved like civilized gentlemen." I said, then Jason and Sora came in with angered looks on their faces as they knew that Stephanie was getting hurt by Chang.

I was on the verge of blowing a gasket for what just conspired, so take out my frustrations, I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and lit the cancer stick, the nicotine helped me calm down some. But I was still annoyed by the fact that slimy rat known as Chang would be violating someone so innocent.

"If this Stepanie chick is so important to you, why should she be involved with all of this?" Revy asked, and I slammed my fist against the wall.

"I know you're upset Otaku, Chang's got your friend. But you need to calm down." Dutch said as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, I then grabbed his wrist and yanked it off my shirt.

"Get this straight Dutch, when your favorite sports team loses, then you're upset. When you get a flat tire in the middle of nowhere, then you're upset. Right now, I'm fucking enraged! If anyone needs me, I'll be down at the Yellow Flag!" I said as I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

Revy then came out behind me, she didn't want to see me blow my top at Dutch, but I did. Then then came running up to me.

"Otaku, I think it'd be best if I went with you. Maybe we can talk it out." Revy said, now she's playing a fucking counselour?

"Alright, let's head over to the Yellow Flag." I said regaining my cool. Maybe I need someone to relate to, someone who can feel my pain. Right now I needed Revy to share my woes with. We both headed for the Hummer and we both headed for the Yellow Flag.

"Hey, it's the Gemini of Roanapur." One of the patrons said as Revy and I came walking through the doors.

I walked up to the bar and sat on a bar stool, Revy joined me and we did a little bit of drinking to keep the edge of snapping out at my allies at bay. Just then, a heard of cars come roaring in.

"Otaku! I know you're in there, come on out so we can settle this!" One of Chang's boys said and it was his second in command, goody, goody.

I was going to off this son of a bitch, and send his decapitated head back to that fucker Chang.

(A/N: Well guys, this is where I cut off for now, the reason why I'm asking for a little bit of time with the Lemons is because I'm also working on a few other projects and getting those out of the way, but you know what they say..."Good things come to those who wait." Also, if you're not dissing on my work and are nice enough to me, then I'll reward thee with two lemons instead of one. So with that being said, I hope you all read and review. If anyone has any ideas to spice this fic up, please share them via review or PM, I'd like to find ways to attract more readers along with faves and follows. So until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	19. Lust Amongst Mercenaries

Chapter 18: Lust Amongst Mercenaries

(Opening A/N: Okay after having a little pep talk from 6741 Black Powerpuff, she gave me a good reason of what to write next. This is going to be a double lemons chapter and I'll try my best to make things interesting. So here we go...)

It was a cool night here in Roanapur and it sure as hell beats the shit out of the fucking heat that the sun emits during the day. I had a sensual feeling that I couldn't shake, all I needed was something to light my fire. Just then there was a knock on my door, I went over and opened it. It was Revy, and she looked like she needed some company.

"Hey Otaku, I was wondering if you're interested in an encore of what we did that one time." Revy asked, and my heart started to race.

"Y-yeah let's do it." I said choking up a little with my words.

I embraced Revy and removed her ponytail as it was her natural long purple hair, and we started locking lips with each other. I had some blood go straight down to the lower part of me. She unzipped my pants and also unbuttoned them. I took off her shirt revealing her soft ample breasts. I then went down on Revy and sucked on her breasts. Revy was moaning as I sucked on her erect nipple. She then shoved me onto the bed, and she yanked my denim jeans and boxers off of my legs revaling the nude lower half of my body. She then takes off her short shorts and her panties off climbing on top of me. She then placed her hands under my shirt and pulled it up and off of me as well. She then placed her right hand onto my throat and leaned down to my ear.

"Why are you here, Roman?" Revy whispered into my ear she wasn't choking me but her hand was still on my neck, and she just addressed me by my name.

"I just want to have fun, with you, Rock, Benny, Dutch, Balalaika with Hotel Moscow, hell I just want to have fun in general here, Rebecca." I retorted as I addressed Revy by her real name as well.

Soon after, we were joined together as one person and she started riding my shaft, the only thing that was coming out of my mouth was lustful moans as she went up and down and sweat was beading from skin. The smell of her sweat was making me want her more and more. I then placed my hands onto Revy's breasts, she then placed her hands onto my wrists and she wasn't gripping it hard, in fact she wants me to fondle her breasts and I did. My hands went up and down causing her breasts to move in the directions of my hands. I was on the verge of climaxing and Revy was also, we been going at it for quite some time now. I then climaxed into Revy and she dropped on top of me like I was her safety net.

"I wonder what Rock's up to?" I asked myself, and Revy just looked at me like I was worried about Rock.

{POV change to Rock}

I bought a bottle of wine and Eda was in the shower getting cleaned up, we made a promise that we'd do it again without anyone pointing any guns at us. I pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured two glasses of the alcoholic beverage. One for me, and one for Eda. As soon as Eda came out of the shower, I handed a glass of wine to her and we both drank to good health. Eda removed the towel revealing her nude body, and I took off all of my clothes then climbed on top of her.

"You ready to do this Rocky?" Eda asked, I then kissed her on the lips.

"As long as I still have my set, I'll go as long as I can." I replied, we kissed again.

I then kissed the nip of Eda's neck, sucked on her breast, went down to her stomach and kissed it and chased after for her opening. As soon as I reached it, I plunged my tongue into it causing Eda to arch herself with pleasure. And she took in a sharp breath as I kept licking and sucking out of her.

"Oh Rock, you really know how to turn on a girl!" Eda said as laid back down on the bed.

"I just had this feeling between us and now, we get to do another round. Let's go all the way Eda." I said as I became one with the nun.

Eda wrapped her legs around my waist and I slowly began to thrust inside of her. Eda gasped in pleasure as I went deep inside of her. We then laced our fingers together as if we were lovers. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, this moment of happiness with Eda. It was totally pure bliss, and I enjoyed this type of bliss with Eda. We shared another sensual kiss, and I thrusted my hips into Eda a little harder. She gasped with sexual pleasure, then she shot up and began to sensually nibble my earlobe and it was turning me on. This made the sexual drive more intense for me.

"What do you want to do now, Rocky?" Eda asked, and when she called me Rocky...it sent chills up my spine,and I liked it.

"Let's kick this up to level two." I replied, and we found ourselves in the equal lovers position.

With every thrust I made to Eda, it was another part of me that I was sharing with Eda. I kept on thrusting into Eda and we both were breathing heavily as we made lustful voices between each other and I was close to climaxing into Eda. I could not hold back anymore, I spilled every part of me into Eda. And she melted like a candle. And this gave me an idea, why don't I snap a photo of us together and send it to Otaku and Revy. So I pulled out my phone and snapped a pic of me and Eda together, I then sent it to Otaku. Afterwards, he sent me a pic of him and Revy together. With a text reading, "Two can play at this game."

"Looks like Otaku and Revy also had the same idea." Eda said looking at the pic.

"We all needed to get our lust out of our systems." I said, and Eda wrapped her arm around my chest. This was the kind of moment I would like to have on repeat.

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this filler chapter. I'm just aiming to earn some respect with my fellow readers, and this is what I came up with...after suffering some severe writers block, but with time...and a little bit of paitence, this is what I came up with. And I'll be returning to my regularly scheduled ass kicking on my next update. So until then, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	20. Unleash The Rage!

Chapter 19: Unleash The Rage!

(Opening A/N: I hope you guys had a nice Christmas, I got clothes, but I did treat myself to a new video game with a $40 gift card to Wal-Mart from work. And the name of the game is "Watch_Dogs." Anyway here's the next chapter)

Chang's second in command was calling me out, and I was looking to do some serious damage and find out where that little fucking cocksucker is. I looked at my partner Revy and she gave me a "Let's fucking do this!" grin, I nodded as I pulled out my Glocks and my iPod and pressed play.

[Song: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid Artist: The Offspring Genre: Alternative]

As the song began to fill my head, I zoned and started shooting. I took one Triad out with a chest and neck shot, I knee stomped another Triad before I blew a hole in his head. Revy was shooting Triads with her Sword Cutlasses without a bead of sweat. I just hope Rock and Eda are okay, Rock informed me that Eda is carrying his child. And I didn't want anything bad happen to Eda or the child that's inside of her.

"Hey, asshole! Why the fuck are you trying to pick a fight with us?" Revy asked, but they were shooting at her regardless of who she is.

I paused the song and made a break for some cover, as I pulled down my headphones...I was kinda wondering what was the whole situation was about.

"You wanna know why we're fighting against you? Your boyfriend Otaku fucked with Chang! Ad now, Chang's going to fuck with Otaku." His lieutenant said, as he held a phone up for me. I ran up to him and barreled a right punch into the dude's face.

"Fuck you! Fuck You! And fuck the fucking rest of you!" I snapped, just then the cell phone rang in the lieutenant's hand.

He handed me the cell phone, and I answered it. It was that slimy cocksucker Chang.

"Why hello my boy, I hope you're staying busy. Stephanie here is really sad and she misses you." Chang said as he started to stroke her hair, tears started streaking down her face. But this made my blood boil more.

"You listen to me you two-faced faggot! If you as lay a single finger on Stephanie, I will fucking feed you not only your balls, but the balls of your second in command!" I was really on the verge of going into a blind rage.

"Oh I haven't done anything yet, I just wish for the two of you to have a lovely conversation with each other.

"PUT HER ON!" I demanded and she started to speak as she was trying to get the words out without crying.

"Roman, I know you're a good man. But if I die, please don't let my death be in vain." Stephanie said, then tears started to streak down my face as well.

"Steph, please. Don't say such things. We need you, if you aren't here with us. What would we do?" I asked, choking on what might happen.

"Time's up." Chang said as he fired a single shot, I sat on the ground and my sadness quickly changed to unhinged anger.

I was breathing through my teeth, what just happened was he killed the only person that was so pure and innocent, and killed them with a single shot.

"Chang, did you just realize it? You just armed yourself a non negotiable, big ass, mother fucking nuke! My only question to you is this, when I come and find you and fucking kill you, what do you want written on your headstone?!" I snapped, there was a bit of laughter of the other end.

"I was about to ask you the same question, have mine read, 'There's no cure for an idiot with a gun.' What about yours?"

"Have mine read, 'Yippie-Ki-Yay Motherfucker!' But the only person who's going to die is you!" I retorted, I threw the phone down and stomped on it really hard.

"I'll be by your side when you send Chang to his death." Revy said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

One way or another, I was going to make Chang pay for the life he took, but when I kill Chang...I'll be known as the one who brought down the Triad empire and be the alpha mercenary of Roanapur.

Eight more Triad showed up to kill us, but they were shot down with eight headshots. And the shots came from a 45 degree angle which meant it came from the roof, and who likes to use a roof to his advantage? None other than the wizard himself, Lotton.

"Nobody messes with our golden boy, and I mean nobody!" Lotton said as he slid his sunglasses up on his face.

"I'm out for blood now Lotton, you in?" I asked via portable radio.

"Since your paying me a large sum of money along with my two female partners, we'll even follow you to the depths of hell if we have to." Lotton replied, that's a very interesting way to say "Yes" but it'll suffice.

"Where's spooky and Chinglish?" Revy asked, I had one do a guard job and the other finding someone.

"Sawyer's out looking for Pao Ling, and Shen Hua is protecting Rock and Eda from Chang's losers." I answered, This was just total news to Revy.

"Why's Chinglish protecting Rock and Eda?" Revy asked, I removed my glasses, wiped my face with my hand, and placed my glasses back on.

Revy was not going to like the answer I'm going to give her.

"Haven't you heard? Eda is carrying Rock's child, so in nine months from now, they'll be having a kid together." I said, this just pissed Revy off.

"You mean to tell me that Eda got knocked up by Rock?!" Revy snapped, oooh boy, this is not going to end well.

(A/N: How about that for a kicker? Eda gets pregnant via Rock and soon they'll have a kid. I wanted to throw that in there as a little shock to the audience. I mean you can't expect to do a lemon without someone getting knocked up. And I was kinda wondering if Rock would make a good dad like figure when the child is born. Only time will tell, and Chang's still going to get his. Leave a review when you get a chance, and hope to go a couple more chapters before I end it. Until the next one, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
